Opening the door
by furrballnerd
Summary: Silica is always pursued by courting players who want to brag about being with the famous Dragon Tamer. She never paid them any mind. Then she is saved by Kirito and she sees him in a different light than the other boys. Her fondness grows as they travel to revive Pina. Told from her POV. KiritoXScilica. I encourage you to leave a review, even a flaming one of them being OOC
1. Savior

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SAO, ANYTHING SAO RELATED, OR ANYTHING AS COOL AS SAO BESIDES MY SMALL PLOT ADJUSTED IDEAS**

**Hey everyone. I needed a break from my current story endeavor to let my thoughts flow. I'll write the next chapter within a day or most likely. For now, I am writing this story. It is another of the 7 story lines I have planned thus far.**

**This is a KiritoXSilica story. I know she is younger and that probably bothers many. If you don't like it or my writing style, feel free to try another story/author. There are very, very few SilicaXKirito's though.**

**This will be following the path of the first few days they met with some alterations, some by me and some by the fact that I use both light novel and anime. Anyway, enough talking, Enjoy**

_How could I be so stubborn? So high and mighty?_ I looked up at the gleaming red club as it arced towards me. Feeling a dull thud and a weight above my strength parameters, I was thrown to the ground, watching my HP bar take a dive into the orange. _Death here, was real._ I had left my group in a huff and gotten myself lost, so sure that I could fight alone until I found my way back to town. _So stupid_. In my peripheral I saw another red light and closed my eyes. _So this is how I go, alone,_ a_ fitting end for the town mascot._

Awaiting the final blow that would end my life, I waited, not even raising my arms to protect myself.

*CRUNCH*

_What the…_ I opened my eyes and looked at my beloved friend, Pina, as she fell out to the ground and her already tiny HP bar hit zero in an instant, disappearing. With a final weak cry, she looked in my eyes and exploded to infinite polygons of color, signaling her death. Wide eyed, I reached my hand out and in it floated her only remains, a small white feather, taunting me.

I looked at the feather in disbelief, tears forming, and then up at the Ape withdrawing his club. _You,,, you,, YOU KILLED PINA!_ Jolting up, I sprinted and buried my dagger deep in its chest. _YOU KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!_ I withdrew the dagger and spun around facing the other two. _YOU KILLED MY ONLY REASON FOR LIVING_. Charging blindly, I ran towards the nearest Ape though it had higher health than the others. As I ran I saw the monster charge another Sword Skill, one that would surely finish off my HP. _I HAVE NOTHING LEFT._

"KILL MEEEEEEEE," I shouted, surprised by my own words. This didn't bother me though. Neither did the tears streaming down my face obscuring my vision. Neither did the fact that I was willing to die for a program that I loved.

Watching the red glow, I found my hands releasing my dagger entirely, my feet halt their movement, and myself mouthing the words, "goodbye."

Focused only on the red streaking club, I dropped to my knees to receive the blow full on, a blow that would never come.

In an instant, the remaining Drunken Apes exploded in a burst of white light and I found myself being caught in the arms of another player as I let myself fall face first in to the ground, the only noise left was the *clink* as I heard a weapon cast aside. Bawling, I couldn't even look my savior in the eye as I buried my face into his shoulder. Had it been possible to really dirty anything in SAO, his black cloak would have been stained in my tears and snot. _I'm so stupid._

He held me there, letting me cry all over him, not even asking for my name. He wrapped his arms around me and one hand was brought up to my head, slowly stroking my hair. "I'm sorry that I was not in time. I'm sorry I could not save your friend." _Pina… _His words brought a whole other bout of sobbing as I thought of my lost friend. He sounded sincere and I would be grateful for that later.

Minutes passed with no more words, just his gentle caressing and my weeping becoming more dormant.

Taking a few deep breaths, I clutched his chest and couldn't bear to face him as I whispered, "I'm sorry…"

He pulled me from his shirt and looked into my eyes with a puzzled look, "for…?" Being forced, I looked into his eyes; I saw how caring, deep, and penetrating they were.

_Really? Was it not obvious? _I wiped my nose crudely."Well you were basically forced to save me… and now here I am getting gross all over your clothing. Not to mention you didn't even know my name."

Chuckling, he looked at me and smiled. "But you are alive, and that's all that matters. Plus, my clothing will be fine. Besides, it's been a while…" His smile faltered with his last cryptic statement. _Been a while? Have we met before?_ _He looks a few years older. Were we in a party once?_ I looked at him in confusion but he shook it off and looked at me with a deadly serious expression. Suddenly I felt much younger, having already been young for this death game in general. "Don't you ever try to kill yourself again. Understood? "

I pulled away from him and looked at the ground in shame. Feeling significantly smaller, I nodded. _I'm such an idiot_.

"Now, about your friend…"I choked at these words, but held back tears this time. Backing away from my unknown guardian angel, I retrieved my dagger and trudged my way towards Pina's remains. I kneeled over and delicately picked up the feather. _I'm so sorry. I killed you Pina._

"Does it have an item name?" Looking over my shoulder, the boy startled me with his question. I turned my head in surprise and found myself once again face to face with my knight in unimpressive black armor, _When did he get there?_

Clicking on it, the words, "Pina's Heart," jumped out at me. _No, Pina…_ Fresh tears formed in my eyes as I blinked them away,_ I'm getting much too carried away with someone I just met._

"Hey, that's a good thing." I looked at the boy quizzically._ Pina is dead. What is good?_ Reading my lost face, he explained. "You can revive her. On the forty-seventh floor dungeon there is a familiar revival item." My eyes went wide with disbelief. "I'd go for you but the master has to be there for the item to be available."

_Floor forty-seven. I would die. Someday though. Someday. _I looked at the boy with a renewed smile, "Thank you. I will make sure to travel there once I gain another dozen or so levels."

He frowned, "There's a four day time limit. Then the familiar's data is erased and the Heart turns to Remains."

_Oh… no…_ "I guess that it's a lost cause then… Still, thank you. You have done more for me than you know."

"…nothing yet," I heard him mumble as he shook his head. Raising his hand, he manipulated a menu only he could see. I peered at him in confusion until my own window popped up in front of my face. _A trade window?_ A dozen or so pieces of armor, accessory items, and a new dagger popped up to my face, shocking me.

"This will help you for a few levels." He hit accept on his window and waited for my reply.

Thinking about my monster raids, I did have a decent amount of col, but would it be enough for items I've never even heard of before? "It's not much but…" I started to drastically reduce my currency, adding it to the trade, but he raised his hand to stop me.

"Not necessary, you need them. I don't. Besides, I'm going with you." I was stunned by the last few words, but managed to redact my col offer and accept the trade nonetheless. Before me another window popped up KIRITO WOULD LIKE TO FORM A PARTY WITH YOU. YES NO _Kirito, hmm. Never heard of him…_

"But.. why?" I asked, perplexed by his kindness on top of being my shoulder to cry on, not to mention saving my life. _Does he know who I am? Maybe he's trying to take advantage of me or use my fame to improve his reputation. He could want to get me alone and rob me blind… or worse._

He sighed and covered his face with a gloved hand. "You can't laugh if I tell you" I nodded my reply, still unsure about his motives. "You,,, remind me of my sister." Shocked again, I studied the strange boy. _So he's not a creep. He's just... a nice person. Cute too. QUIET YOU! But should looking like his family be a compliment, or an insult? _Unable to contain myself, I burst out laughing, all the while covering my mouth and apologizing. _First he's astonishingly nice and what do I do? I do the one thing he asked me not to._ I accepted the party request with my free hand, still scolding myself mentally.

Sighing again, the boy walked over to me and held his hand out smiling, albeit my making fun of him. Grabbing his hand, he pulled me up and began walking, slowly releasing his grip. With no idea of what compelled me to do so, I held his hand tighter and pulled closer to him. He stiffened at my actions and I let go and backed up. "Sorry. Sorry. I don't know what I was thinking…"

Now was his turn to laugh at me as he grabbed my hand again and tugged me to him, our sides touching. "a longgg while…" he murmured as we walked towards the exit of the woods. Glancing up, he spoke, "Si-li-ca. Silica. Pretty name," and that was the end of it.

During our walk several thoughts ran through my head, though I worked hard on not showing a sign of them on my face. _My name is pretty to him?_ A sister_? I know that my fans found me cute as a kid, but am I really just unattractive in general? _I mentally frowned at this. _I wonder what level he must be to have saved me without my being able to even see him… Is he rich being able to just give valuable armor away? His hand is warm and, soothing? Kind of like being wrapped in a blanket in bed… _Thinking of sleeping whilst he wrapped me as a blanket broke through my efforts and my face flooded with heat. Glancing at me, I saw his eyebrow rise, but no questions were asked.

Walking through town we were discussing where we were staying for the night when behind me I heard yells of my name.

**I can't stop writing. Expect chapter 2 in a few hours.**

**Review me even if you hate it. Or even to flame at the pedo-ness of her young age. Danka**

**Any questions hit me up!**


	2. Breakdown

**Not much to say. I mean, I posted the last chapter only a few hours ago. So yea. Enjoy**

I turned my head at the voices and recognized some party members from weeks ago. "Hey," I waved to them with an uncomfortable smile. _They want me to be their mascot, just like everyone else._ We exchanged pleasantries and they were kind, but I didn't miss how they eyed the guy I was walking with. _Was I still holding his hand? Oops. Too late now._

As the expected request for me to join their party came, I did my best to politely decline, "sorry but I'm partying with this person for a while." I squeezed Kirito's hand out of nervousness and smiled at the disappointed boys.

Now blatant in their cursing looks, they walked towards Kirito almost bumping chests, looking for a fight. "Listen pal, we had an eye on Silica for a while. Looking at your equipment and the fact that you've just gotten here, I'll warn you, back off or something unpleasant might happen."

I watched Kirito unsure what he would do. _I knew he was strong, but if these guys were that desperate… _I stared blankly as I mentally pictured a team of players surrounding and killing him. I squeezed his hand again, more for my sake than his. "Well, I didn't mean to step on any toes. This kind of just happened. I didn't come here to party with her,,," His words astounded me. He didn't even mention how he saved me. Anyone else would have bragged about how they earned my right to party with them with that tale alone, and here he just looked embarrassed. _Was he in this party reluctantly?_ _Did he just pity me or something?_

Biting my tongue for the time being, I apologized to the other boys again before pulling his hand away from the crowd to a more secluded street that could pass for an alley. Looking around I saw we were alone and rested against the wall, still not letting go of him. He simply stood next to me like nothing bothered him. _He doesn't care at all does he…_

I finally let go of his hand which earned me another puzzled expression of his. Standing in front of him so he was literally backed up against the wall, I started reveal what I was thinking, "do you pity me? Is that it? It's almost like you don't even care if were partied together or not. I've never exposed myself to anyone like I did in the woods. I know, I'm pathetic all right?" Tears were starting to form again. Damn SAO and its expression magnification. "Those guys don't even care about my fighting or stats or who I am inside. To them, I'm just the mascot to rally around, the feeble and incompetent girl that they have to be white knights to protect." I began to cry as I yelled my frustrations at the only honestly sweet guy I had yet to meet. "So if you're with me to satisfy some weird desire because I'm well known or because you have some hidden agenda where it involves my death and your profit, then please, just leave me alone…" The last words came out in whisper.

Looking at his anguished eyes, I gasped at my own heartlessness. He looked towards the ground liked a whipped animal. My heart trembled at this. _I can't believe I just did that. I was so cruel and all he did is save my life, give me free equipment, and offer to help bring my friend back to life. I'm a terrible person._

Tears flowing harder now, I turned and sped off. _I'm so stupid. So stupid… _Not caring who was looking, I ended up at the edge of town and sat down against a wall facing the forest. I pulled my knees up to my chest, buried my head in them, and stayed there, silently sniveling. _I should have died in the forest._ _Why did he save me anyway? I'm just too selfish and big headed._

"I'm sorry Kirito… that you bothered to save me," I said to no one in particular.

"You have no idea who I am, do you Silica?" a voice next to me queried.

I looked to the right and there he was, less than a foot from me, leaning against the wall no different than how he was a minute ago. Startled, I jumped and squealed slightly. _What the heck? When did he get there?_

"H… How did you f… find me?" I stuttered. I knew I had high agility stats because it was needed for using such a close and personal weapon. _Also, how did he make absolutely no noise?_

"You forgot to disband the party. You can see it on the map. Besides, it's easier to catch up when you run across the roofs instead of having to make a lot of turns," he stated like it was nothing. _He ran across roofs, just to find me? _"You can always leave and find a new party to take you to floor forty-seven. I won't be insulted."

I broke a small chuckle out at the thought of him walking across thin tiles like a cat.

"No, I don't." I stated flatly. He looked at me confused at my answer to his question. "I don't know who you are," I explained.

"Oh," he breathed, "refreshing." He sat down next to me and looked into my eyes eerily but offered no further explanation. _That's it? What was the point of asking then? _"I don't by the way." _He doesn't? He doesn't what? Know me? _"I don't have some hidden desire and my agenda will never put you in harm's way. I promise."

He hesitantly put an arm around me and pulled me to rest against his shoulder. "Now, you are distressed. Let me treat you to something tasty and then we'll find somewhere to bunk for the night. Now, where would you like to dine?"

"Hm… There's an inn that has great cheesecake. We can eat and sleep there. Two birds and all." I smiled again, my troubles pushed back as the thought of cheesecake with him filled my head.

"Sounds good to me," he stated while standing up and reaching his hand down for mine. I tentatively grabbed it and he helped me up, not letting go once I was on my feet. We started walking in the same fashion as we had earlier, holding hands and me clutching his elbow.

_After all that he can still hold my hand and be nice to me. _"Hey, Kirito… Um…" I wasn't sure how to ask but I had to or it would eat up my insides. "Aren't you mad about what I said? That I took all my anger out on you? That I accused you of such things when you were just being nice?..." He looked at me surprised by the question. _Maybe he thought that the matter was settled_. "Sorry, never mind. I'll leave you to your thoughts," I forced out.

Shaking his head with a smile, he spoke, "no. Of course I'm not mad. You were vulnerable and needed someone to vent to. Besides, it's the nicest thing I've heard all week," he said with a chuckle like it was his own private joke. I didn't see what was so funny though. _It's kind of sad to see it that way…_ "Oh yea, and never be sorry that someone saved another life, especially yours. Your life is valuable and you should treasure the person you are. Understood?"

Hearing these words made my insides jump. _I guess there's at least one honestly good guy out there._ Tearing up slightly, I wiped my eyes and smiled. That was, until I heard a sickeningly sweet voice behind me, "Oh Silicaaaa."

**HO-LEE Shit that got away from me. I planned them to run in to the guys then go get cheesecake. Simple, right out of the book/anime. Well this was more interesting anyway XD**

**Please tell me what you think about this turn of events and if I made them wildly OOC.**

**Next chapter soon. I can't get enough of writing this story. Within next day or so. For now, All my love**

**-Furr**


	3. Confrontation

**I updated Chapter 2. I changed a few phrases to make Silica less OOC. Thank you for telling me how depressing she was Kirlial. It helped. I think she just turned out that way because I was dead tired and I revert to that. Anyway, now to continue**

"Ah, Silica. So you did make it out alive. Congratulations." I looked over at the red haired woman from the party I abandoned a few short hours ago and saw anything but compliment in her eyes. As I felt her eyes roam around me uncomfortably, she went on, "Oh but where is that lizard of yours? You seemed so attached to it. Don't tell me, something happened to it?" she asked in mock horror.

Feeling a pang of sadness at Pina's memory, I looked towards the ground, "Yes, _Rosalia, _Pina died saving me." I spoke her name with distaste as I confirmed her theory.

Then, filling with tears and anger, I stared down the snake-like woman, a smile on her face daring to break in to a laugh. "I'm reviving her though and we will be together again soon!" I squeezed Kirito's hand hard out of distress. For the first time though, he responded to my touch, brushing his thumb across my hand softly, unaffected by my tight grip.

"Oh, really now? Well that means you must be traveling to the Hill of Memories. But I wonder, can you even survive that place with your level? You could easily end up like your dear pet. Wouldn't that be such a shame." Again in her eyes I saw anything besides the emotion following such words. _How could someone be so cruel?_

Kirito continued to stroke my hand as he stepped forward and in front of me, blocking her direct view of me. "She'll be fine. That dungeon is easy anyway." Rosalia looked taken aback, only noticing the boy I was attached to now. He smiled, completely unfazed by the leer he was receiving.

Eyeing our linked hands, the malicious beauty smirked, "Aw, don't tell me she seduced another poor soul? She'll only get you killed for her looks." Sizing my companion up, she added, "Plus with that gear and unfamiliar face, you can't be that strong."

To my amazement, Kirito didn't even blink at the woman. He simply continued his serene smile and shrugged his shoulders. Then turning to face me, he cut her out of the conversation completely, as if she was an NPC, "Hey, let's get out of here and grab that cheesecake, shall we? I was starting to get hungry the moment you mentioned it." Still ignoring her he tugged my hand towards the inn, holding me close to his side.

She shouted something behind us but Kirito pretended to not notice. _He really knows how to keep a level head. I wish I could learn from him. Maybe then I wouldn't look like such a little kid…_

As we walked, I could feel tears threatening to burst at the memory of Pina and the encounter with that witch of a woman. I wiped my nose and sniffed in an uncouth manner. _I wish I wasn't always acting like such a crybaby around him. One of these time's I'm sure to annoy him with it._ Eyeing me closely, Kirito walked in the inn and sat in the farthest back booth, holding my hand across the table. With his other he pulled up the food menu. Clicking it a few times, a menu appeared in front of me PLACE YOUR ORDER HERE. He continued to speak as I ordered. "You know she's wrong right? Your strength isn't in the level you are or the stats you have." Picking a drink, dinner, and cheesecake for dessert, I went to pay but the col cost page simply read PAID IN FULL. _He paid for me too? He didn't have to do that…_ "It's in the emotional power you feel. You love Pina. If you love what you are fighting for, anything will be within your grasp. You'll end up even surprising yourself by what you can accomplish."

I wiped my tears away a smile spreading across my face. "Thank you Kirito. You're one of the nicest players I've met." _I wonder if I could get him to stay in my party after we get the revival item... _

He laughed aloud. "Ah, but you haven't been to the front lines. The people there genuinely care for those stuck in the game. They want to save them and end the game more than anyone. Besides, they'd have enlightening words for you about what they think of me," chuckling again at a joke where people treated him badly. My heart ached to hear it. _It's like he doesn't care what others think. But then why does he bother helping me? Or stick up for me? Or tell me all of this?_

"But you saved my life today, and you stuck up for me when you didn't even know why." _Silica_ "And then there's the free items and look, you just paid for dinner." _Silica, stop_ "Plus you mentioned your sister, I'm sure you really care about her." _Stop talking Silica_

His face slowly became down-trodden as he lowered his eyes and his grip on my fingers loosened. "You still don't even know me. I've done a lot of bad things. I've hurt people…" _He's so hard on himself..._

"We all make mistakes Kirito. This one time, I was in a party raiding the eleventh floor." _For the love of God Silica _"I was still learning to fight you see and then we were fighting a huge spider." _You'll never learn _"I was really scared so I started swinging my dagger around with my eyes closed. Needless to say I hit a few of my party members, sending one person's health in to the orange." _You're hopeless, you know that?_ "So I was labeled an orange player for three days. I had to hide in a tent with the monsters and didn't bring any food with me. I was so stupid." _You done?_

His voice became quieter, "yes, that was pretty stupid. I'm glad you've improved. But those are all accidents, and I didn't make harmless accidents. I've... I've killed…" he whispered the last part and completely let go of my hand, turning to face the wall.

I gasped at his words, rolling them over in my mind. _He's a killer. He's taken another person's life…_

Without realizing it, I brought my hand up to his face and cupped his cheek. _If he's telling the truth, then being with him is a mistake._ He flinched at my touch. _Why do I trust him so dearly?_ Slowly looking up, I saw a great amount of awe in his eyes, probably at the fact that I wasn't sprinting away. _There it is, why I trust him. _Inside his surprise I saw an emotion you can't miss, absolute torture. _He hates himself for what he's done. _Realizing this, my eyes began to water_ That's why he saved me, because he torments himself for being a bad person. _My tears were running at this point._  
_

Opening my mouth to convince him otherwise, I was abruptly cut off. "HEY! NEWBIE!"

Startled, I Looked behind me, seeing the group we ran in to earlier, the ones that had threatened Kirito because of his 'stealing me.' The one we had talked to earlier was pointing to my partner and waving a fist. "See! Again that bastard is making her cry!"

Taking my hand off his face, putting it on the table and patting it, he got up and turned towards the group. He didn't even look at them. Instead his deep agony filled eyes held on to mine. Reaching out he wiped a tear off my cheek and held my chin with his finger. _All I want to do is hug him and make his pain go away… I...I maybe even would kiss him. _I heard quick footsteps behind me and then saw a fist contact with Kirito's face.

"AH!" I screamed covering my mouth with my hands, watching as he was thrown backwards, hitting his head against the wall and falling down. The image IMMORTAL OBJECT appeared on the wall in purple, and then faded. Two more guys stepped forward, surrounding him with his back touching the wall. "Kiri-Wah!" I lurched as someone grabbed my arm and pulled roughly, forcing me to my feet. Two more people hooked their arms around my elbow and proceeded to run out the door. The last I saw was Kirito looking at me wide-eyed and arm outstretched, another fist heading for the side of his face. The door closing before my eyes I heard a loud crash and a thud. Through the bouncing and running I couldn't even pinpoint the harassment menu as I was pulled outside and into a nearby alley.

Placing me down on my feet the two players who carried me turned towards me. "Silica-san! Are you okay?!" "Did he hurt you Silica-san? What'd he do to you to make you cry?!" _Him do… to me?_

My tears and sadness were gone, anger taking their place. "What...what are you talking about!? We were trying to enjoy a meal, which you better pay him back for since we never even received it!" _What did these guys think they were doing? Saving me from eating a meal with an attractive and admirable person?_

"Well, Silica-san, um" "you see, we just, you know," they took turns stammering. Getting madder I reached for the handle to my dagger and gripped it tightly. *CHINK* "We saw you leaving an alleyway running and crying. Then we saw him jump to a roof and chase after you," the one on the left explained. The right one finished for him, "we thought that this stranger was taking advantage of you in some way. We thought he tried to rob you, or touch you." I was completely taken aback. _Seriously?_

"What makes you think if he tried something I wouldn't have liked it?!" I froze for a few seconds. _Did I really just say that? I didn't even mean it. It was just the first thing to pop into my head. _They seemed shocked as well, mouths hanging limp and eyes bulging out. Apparently they didn't have anything to say to that. I shook my head awkwardly and stuttered myself, "that's, that's not what I meant. I meant… I meant. I like being in his party okay?! I'm not someone you have to go save! I can make my own decisions, especially about Kirito." I drew my weapon out of frustration, seeing them flinch. "Oh don't be such babies. Even if I attacked you here I couldn't hurt you. We're in a…" They were clearly not listening to me. _What now?_

Turning around, I went eyes wide as I found Kirito standing there, someone unconscious heaved over his shoulder, a bewildered expression on his face. Tossing the guy on the ground, he cast his gaze away with a hand on the back of his head, a look of embarrassment on his face. _Oh no. Oh no, no, no. Did he just hear…_

Keeping up the angry persona, I sighed, turned to the two guys gave them a stern look, and stomped off towards Kirito. Slowly we walked back to the inn, making sure to put at least a foot of room between us. I couldn't meet his gaze. He didn't try to make conversation.

**SO MANY UNPLANNED THINGS. I AM SO THRILLED. It's fantastic to write and then see where it goes. Please leave a review, even if you hate it. I think i'm messing up the character of Silica a bit. Let me know what you think. **

**Possible chapter 4 tonight. XD I can't get enough of this story**


	4. Mistakes

**Man, I was actually annoyed at writing this chapter. Here I am lying in bed and poof, Can't sleep. Need to fix/update. -_- Anyway, I'm working on altering chapter 3. Not by much but a bit regarding a review that opened my eyes. Thank you for that ImagineBreaker7**

**Well, enjoy**

**(andddd I just closed the page without saving -_- time to start over)**

**Ok, nowww chapter 3 is updated. A bit more than planned but psh**

_Freaking idiot. I am a freaking idiot,_ I moaned inwardly. _I can't believe he was there for that_. _I can't even believe I said that. There I go blurting out whatever pops in to my head because I don't know how to act when I get pissed off or flustered._

Following Kirito back indoors, I watched as he walked back to the table we were sitting previously. Scanning the room, it was as if there hadn't been a fight/kidnapping within the last ten minutes. By the time I sat down at the table, the screen from earlier popped up again PLACE YOUR ORDER HERE. Checking the col cost page first, it again read, PAID IN FULL. _Crap! I was supposed to make those guys pay for it! Damn my outbursts._

"Hey, Kirito…" I started. _But where to begin?_ He looked up at me patiently as I searched desperately for words that would save our friendship. _Friendship? I mean, I like him but are we even friends? _Contemplating, I realized that that would be how I start."What am I, Kirito?" Looking obscenely confused he opened his mouth but no words came out. He then closed it, scrunched his eyes, and sat there. _Is he waiting for me? Or just thinking?_

As our food arrived, he continued to sit there, lost in thought, not even noticing the platters lain before him. _Would it be rude to start eating? _I looked at him for a sign but he continued to stare at an invisible spot in the air. Thinking myself, I grabbed my drink, coming to the conclusion that sipping my beverage wasn't too impolite. Finally, halfway through my glass, he moved.

"You are my friend,,, and as long as we are partied together, I will never allow harm to befall you." _I see_. _So we are friends. _Meeting my gaze at last, he studied my expression, gauging how I thought about his answer. I knew that I couldn't hide it well with the emotion enhancement program the game had.

I beamed at him, "I'm glad you still consider me your friend. Thank you Kirito…kun." Smiling himself, he raised any eyebrow at that last part but didn't mention it. "I just wanted to know how to properly apologize to you."

"Properly apologize?" he queried, starting to dive into a bowl of noodles.

Now it was my turn to wait to eat, "Well, yes. You see if you didn't consider us friends my apology would have been accompanied with me giving you col for the items and parting ways." He nodded his understanding and waited for me to continue. I looked away in thought, almost talking to myself, "And if you were going to say what you did, I would feel less bad about still wishing you to accompany me to floor forty-seven." _Am I talking too fast? I feel like I am._ In the corner of my eye I saw him nod again as he continued eating. "And," _I hope I'm not going where I think I'm going with this,_ "if you had said that you were intere…" _Stop Now Please. _Turning back to him, I broke my sentence "um… never mind. Sorry. Random thoughts." _Whew, too close. _That embarrassment was followed by my diving in to my own food, eating much too fast. Good thing about a virtual world is that I can't choke on it, _even if it would save me my dignity_.

"Anyway," I said after a few minutes of silent eating, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for you to be dragged in to that. I've done nothing but cause you trouble since we met." I frowned at my food, the good taste not helping me feel less guilty, though it gave me a reason to not look at him.

"Eh I get in tougher situations on other days. Your actions caused no real problems." I could hear the smile in his voice. _So quick to forgive everyone,,, everyone besides himself._

"Kirito...-kun," I said hesitantly, poking my cheesecake with my spoon, not really feeling like eating.

He looked at me, his voice concerned, "Yes, Silica-chan?" Something jumped in me hearing the honorific on my name, but no time for that now.

"W… what… what were their names?" The room stood still as I asked. _Why did I ask that? It's personal and now he's going to hate me._

Putting down the spoon that was about to fill his mouth with cheesecakey data, Kirito sighed. "Do you really want to know?" _Do I? For all I know he has a book listed with every person he had slain and their final words. Oh stop it, Kirito-kun's a good person. You said so yourself. _

"Please…" _You can ask that kind of question but you can't look him in the eye? Pathetic_

Taking a minute, he breathed heavily and slowly. Finally, he picked his spoon back up and said one simple word, "Upstairs."

Nodding to my plate, I saw that he began finishing his meal. I sat there staring at my spoon, hands folded on the table, unable to take my mind off of the idea of Kirito being a murderer. _Why… and how?..._ Suddenly he grabbed my hand and looked me in my shocked eyes, "eat, please." _But I don't really,_ "Wouldn't want my money to go to waste a second time, right?" He smiled at me, eyes laughing at our first attempt to eat a meal, forcing a small giggle to escape my lips.

Finally, I let go of his hand and I grabbed my spoon and began to eat my dessert, the savory taste soon disappearing with the last bite. Seeing me finish, he downed the rest of his drink and got up. As I drank mine, he walked over to the innkeeper/dining NPC and began the conversation necessary to rent a room.

Done, I got up and joined him. Unsurprisingly, a window popped up in front of me before I even got over, CHOOSE ROOM TYPE AND QUALITY HERE. Without even looking I knew he had already paid for them and selected a small room with only a small bed and table. _I wish he would stop being so nice, it just makes me feel worse._

"That's it? You can get a hot bath or even room service overnight. Come on, my treat." _After today a bath did sound nice…_"They'll even hand deliver plates of cheesecake to you," he egged me on. _Damn my weakness to free food_. Reselecting and confirming, I got a slightly larger room with a bigger bed, a bath, a table with chairs, and a free food order before 3am.

"You know, you don't have to keep paying for everything. I do have enough money for myself."

"Yea, but we won't be partied forever." _Guess that dashes my hopes._ Looking at me and realized my face he added, "right…?"

Smiling at him for his kindness, I simply teased, "things happen," and I walked towards the stairs, purposefully not looking at him. I didn't want to turn around more for my sake than for his, he would easily see the discomfort on my face.

Walking in to my room I went to send him a message and then realized I never actually added him to my friends list. Frustrated at my oversight, I stood outside his door waiting for him to come up. Not waiting long, I saw him come up the staircase and towards his room, lost in thought. He was only a foot away when he realized I was there.

"Oh, hey Silica-chan. I didn't notice you there."

Messing with my menu I spoke, "well I was going to message you but then I realized," I trailed off as I sent my friend request to him. Looking down at his own menu he laughed and quickly pressed the YES button. "I was going to ask, would you like to talk in my room or yours?"

"Yours, it's bigger." A simple answer but made my face scrunch up. _Treat me but not himself? Why?_

"Okay," I said as I went to my room and held the door open.

Sitting in chairs across from each other, I watched patiently as he clenched and unclenched his hands over and over, pushing himself to talk, unable to meet my gaze.

Taking a deep breath, he started to speak, "…Okay. It was a small guild, five people in total…"

He then proceeded to tell me a horrible tale.

* * *

A group of friends, a girl he promised wouldn't die and would sleep in the same bed for her comfort, the trap, his solo fight against the boss which should have and nearly did kill him, and then finally, his gift.

By the time he got to the trap I was in tears and he stopped, waiting for me to calm down. Realizing that wasn't going to happen, I told him to continue. Finishing up with the gift I was completely sobbing. He, too, had teared up and his voice broke several times.

Punching the table and burying his head in his hands I couldn't help but watch him. _He really kills himself over this. I… I…_

Unable to control myself, I launched myself at him, holding him close. Not resisting, he wrapped his arms around me and we cried together, my head buried in his chest and his tears leaking on to the top of my head, the whole time I whispered in to his shirt, "it was an accident. You didn't kill them. You didn't. You didn't." Without realizing it, I lifted my legs and sat on his lap, not intending anything by it, it was just easier to hold him this way. He either didn't notice or at least pretended not to.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, our cries slowing down bit by bit. Looking up, I saw his beautiful eyes, sparkling with tears, look down in to mine. Suddenly, I was extremely frightened.

His expression had turned to rage. I could feel his nonexistent pulse rising with anger. "Silica, get off me," he seethed in to my ear. _I, I, I'm so stupid._ Ready to cry again, I climbed off his lap, preparing for a lashing.

Fists clenched and shaking from fury, he stood there looking at me. "I'm so sorry Kirito-k… I didn't mean to ups..."

"I'm…I'm…" he got out between angry breaths. I recoiled from him, ready for anything he would do. _I'm sorry…_ "I'm going to kill you!" He screamed, dashing for the door, throwing it open and sprinting off. _Okay, maybe not ready for that._

Scared to move, I stood there, staring at the ground, expecting a YOUR PARTY HAS BEEN DISSOLVED message that never came. Slowly, I walked towards the door, closed it, and sat back down head on the table, weeping quietly.

**So what do you think? I'll be adding another chapter within the next day. I deeply apologize to those waiting on my other story. Writing this just helps me think of ideas for the other one. Review even if you hate it. Thanks!**

**-Furr**


	5. Explanations

**Not much to say. I just posted the last one so yea. Enjoy**

Getting up from the table, I wiped my eyes and headed in to the bathroom. Turning on the bath water, I sniffed loudly and began to remove my clothing. _Hopefully a bath will calm me down. _Turning off the ethics code, I shivered. I haven't been without any clothing in weeks. It was a strange feeling.

Stepping in, I sat in the shallow water, hugging my knees as I watched the warm liquid slowly creep up my body, lost in thought. _He was,,, so angry… After everything he put up with because of me, can I really blame him? I took his stuff, I cried on him several times, I took his food money, his room money, and got him in a fight… Then I forced him to relive his deepest pain… _Reaching my shoulders and knees, I turned off the water and sunk deeper, leaving only my eyes and the top of my head above the water. While giving a weird feeling, this was possible since you couldn't actually take damage or suffer from lack of oxygen. Breathing was actually only needed to talk, but everyone still did it simply by reflex.

Trying to enjoy the water, I couldn't help but picture his eyes, fueled by pain and rage, as he ordered me off of him heatedly. _He's angry and what am I thinking? That he might be about to kiss me. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Our faces weren't even two inches apart… "Kill you!"_ I shuddered remember his last words to me, bringing on a new wave of tears. _What did he mean? We were talking about his regret when he took hand in other's deaths,,, and then saying that? I… I don't understand. _My tears mixed with the bath water as they came out.

After a while, I got out of the bath, not feeling any more relaxed. If anything, I felt worse, having used such an expensive item that was given out of generosity. Reequipping my underwear, I flopped on the bed, unsure of what to do. Lying there, I planned out the next day. First I would be able to get over tonight and disband the party myself. _Strange that he hadn't done so already. _Then I'd travel to a higher floor, searching for a new group of people. Hopefully with enough col and charm, I could get someone to accompany me through the dungeon. _Then I could see Pina again._ This thought brought a smile to my lips.

*Knock Knock*"Silica-chan?" _Chan?_ _Kirito-kun? He came back?_

Instantly I jumped out of bed and rushed to the door. _He came back!_ Throwing it open I launched myself in to his arms, seeing an extremely shocked look on his face, hugging his neck tightly. "I'm so sorry Kirito-kun! I didn't know. I didn't mean to make you angry. Please,,, can you forgive me?" I felt myself close to crying again, so grateful that he returned. _I need to stop crying on this guy. _I hugged his neck tighter as one tear escaped, landing on his shoulder.

He pried my hands off his shoulder, pulled me face to face, and looked in my eyes, "You did nothing wrong." _I.. didn't? _Then he dropped my hands and leaned back, looking at the wall. Putting his hand behind his head and an embarrassed look on his face, he reminded me of when he overheard my ranting to my kidnappers. _Why is he so shy all of a sudden?_ "I'll explain once you,,, um,,," he stuttered, unable to finish his thought.

Puzzled, I slowly looked down at myself. _Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. _I forgot I was in my underwear."I, I, I, I…" I covered myself with my arms backing away slowly, then I sprinted behind the door and slammed it. _Oh,,, my,,, GOD!_ _How do I always end up in situations like this?_

"Um… Silica-chan? Would you rather talk in the morning?" _I could die from the amount of heat in my face right now. I didn't want him to leave though…_

Quickly equipping a simple night dress I took a deep breath and opened the door again, not really able to look Kirito in the eyes. "Pl… Please come in." He hesitantly complied and sat back down in the chair we were sitting in earlier.

He opened his mouth to speak, closed it, and opened it again, still nothing coming out. "I didn't mean to do that," I blurted out. He looked at me and chuckled. I heard a faint 'figured' directed at no one and decided I should continue. "And, um, about earlier, with those guys, I didn't mean that either. I was just mad at them and it was the first retort that popped in my head." I started pacing at this. He nodded thoughtfully. "Actually, I would be really hurt if you tried something without asking." _Ok, at least I fixed that._ "I mean, it's not that I don't find you attractive Kirito-kun," _Oh no..._ _Mouth? _"In fact I think you're a really great guy."_ What are you doing? _"Actually, I would be ecstatic that you would be interested in me." _Mouth. _"I mean, I am kind of interested in you." _Stopppppppppppppppp. _"I just thought you wouldn't because you thought I was such a kid…" I stopped pacing, turned to him, and covered my mouth to prevent any more words from escaping, mortified that I had let that much out.

Kirito looked at me with a blank stare, mouth slightly agape. Closing it, I watched him swallow and clear his throat. "Um… Well… I…" Lost for words, he ran his hand through his hair and looked at the table. _When will I stop doing humiliating things in front of this guy?_

I turned around, not able to look at him, leaving him facing my back. "Let's just forget I said anything. I made a mistake. See? Blurting random things I don't mean. Do you want to leave and come back, a fresh start? Then we could act like nothing happened and just talk about the mission." I heard him get out of the chair.

Instead of the door opening though, I felt a hand on my elbow, turning me back around. Looking up, I saw him lean down and place a chaste kiss on my cheek. Shocked, I simply stared at him, his mouth moving. _Did he, did I, um, did, AIEEE! _I started screaming in my head. _He does like me! I think…_

Finally I registered the fact that he was talking, "so you didn't mean any of what you said?" He smirked at me as he asked this, throwing my words back at me. Seeing me still unable to answer, he started laughing and pulled me in to a tight hug. Holding him tight, I felt him whisper in my ear, "sorry I didn't ask to do that. Are you mad?" _He was brave enough to do that thinking I might rip his head off. Actually, with his superior strength stats, he could do a lot worse to me and I would be helpless, but, he didn't. _

Breaking the hug he began letting me go, that was, until I put both hands on his cheeks, and forced his lips on to mine.

His eyes were dinner plates in size I saw as I closed mine. _My first kiss. My first, ever, is with Kirito-Kun._ I felt his lips stiff against mine, then slowly relaxing, though not moving. _Should I be moving mine? I've never done this before. Maybe I should. They always did in those movies mom and dad watched._ _What if I was bad at it? I hope Kirito-kun is that forgiving. _Prepared to experiment, I slowly started to move my lips.

Kirito's lips, on the other hand, became firm again as his hands reached up and took my own off his face, placed them at my sides, disconnecting his lips from mine. "Silica-chan," he started. _Oh god, I do suck at kissing. He's probably kissed plenty of experienced girls and can't stand whatever I just did. _"I do like you, but let's not rush into stuff like that. I've never done this before either." _He hasn't? Wait, either?_

"Either? Are you just assuming I've never kissed anyone because of my age?" Sitting down on the bed with my arms folded, I started to feel grumpy. _I know I'm younger than him but he didn't have to go out and assume. Hmph_

Looking at me, he started cracking up. "Sorry, but you just look adorable pouting like that." Sitting on the bed next to me, he pulled one of my crossed arms away and held my hand. "Look, Silica-chan, I just don't want to do anything weird or wrong. That was my first kiss you stole right there." _Yea, right._

"No way. Look at you. You've probably kissed a hundred pretty girls." I wasn't letting up on my pouting, instead I started getting jealous, a flurry of older, not to mention more developed, girls, running through my head.

"Yup. Totally. The gamer and computer geek stuck in a videogame since he was fourteen. Definitely kissed a hundred girls." _He doesn't have to be sarcastic about it. And fourteen?_

"So,,, fifteen?" I guessed deducing his age._ Two years older. That wasn't too too bad, was it?_

"Next month," he clarified. _That's a little better, but he could still be put off by my age. _"You know, you don't have to tell me yours, though it would help ease my mind knowing you were at least a teenager."

"I'm thirteen," I contributed stupidly.

"I see. Okay Silica-chan. And, really, you did steal my lip virginity." Finished with that, he started laughing lightly. _He's making fun of me. And did he have to say it like that?_ My cheeks were darkening considerably.

I sighed, "sorry about that… If it helps, It was my first one too…"He nodded slowly, not seeing a need to reply. "Also, if I made it weird,,, It's just you're older. I thought I'd have to impress you or something…" I trailed off, thinking back to my outburst of wanting him to make a move on me. I still didn't want that, it just reminded me of it.

He looked at me with a soft expression and shook his head slowly, "no. You don't."

Looking at my hands I asked him, "was it,,, bad?"

He must have not expected that question but then began to reply in an analytical way. "We'll if neither of us had done it before then we would have no knowledge of how to do it well. And, likewise, we would have no idea of what was good or bad. So I don't really think that I can be qualified to give that answer,,, but no. I liked it." He smiled lightly and squeezed my hand. Looking in my eyes he finished, "Still, we both have little experience, and we can figure it out on the way."

Leaning forwards, I closed my eyes again and reached my lips again, only to be met with something that clearly weren't his. Puzzled, I open my eyes, finding him holding a finger to my lips. "Before we get in to any of that, we have some things we need to discuss." Getting off my bed he sat again in his chair, and pulled it to face mine, putting his feet up on the bed post.

"About when I left,,," he started.

**So 70 percent of that was not planned. But, I'm rolling with it. Please leave a review, even to flame the OOC'ness**


	6. Closer

**Hey everyone. I just want to say thank you for all the reviews and comments so far. They help me think and work out the story. Those with accounts I messaged you back personally. For the two so far who don't:**

**Funman1111- Not really sure what to think of your review. Lol. I did take a few days off to think and spend time with visiting relatives. I will be updating more though. Also, my chapters have been Slowly getting longer, but going over 2000 words usually takes a few hours so by then I want to go publish it ASAP to see what people think before I continue, in case I really Fucked something up. Also, can't wait to hear your ideas you have. xD last GO READ THE NOVELS OMG SO GOOD free online**

**Alice-I realize that they aren't that much different in age but I had to keep several things in mind. The fact that Kirito looks older with his face and height compared to Silica. The fact that he's grown maturity wise several years because of the SAO situation. And mostly the fact that sure, one or two years apart means little when your leaving highschool and after, but in middle school/starting high school it's a major faux pas. Plus she's always feeling like a little kid from crying in front of him so much.**

**Supershayming- I'll do my best to make you proud**

**Last, I apologize again to those waiting patiently for my other story. This one is just much easier to come up with ideas for and it's shorter. I will be writing more My Onii-Chan soon, I'm just not looking foreward to part of it.**

**Anyway, ive talked too much. Enjoy.**

"So, you really thought I meant you? That I would attack and…kill… you?" Kirito asked, almost nervous for my answer. He looked down towards his lap and folded his hands together, then unfolded, then put them his side, then in his lap again. _How could I have ever thought that? Just look at him… He's killing himself over my thoughts. I have to fix this._

"No no no Kirito-kun. I just, it's been a long night. My nights aren't usually this eventful. I couldn't see any other explanation… I still don't. You just looked so,,, resentful." I finished slowly, mouth drying out.

"I just… It was difficult enough to share that with you. Then I broke down, right in front of you. I don't do that ever…It's been years. I didn't mind it though, when I thought it was just you." _I was touched at his words but confused as to what he was suggesting. It was just me._

"Then I heard it, very faintly, someone else eavesdropping. Their armor rustled slightly and the door had some pressure put on it. It was subtle, but it was enough." _He can hear all that?_ "Knowing someone else was witnessing my emotional collapse, that put me over the edge. That's why I was so angry. I didn't mean to scare you…"

I wrapped my arms around his waist and put my head in the crook of his arm. "I understand now. I'm sorry for doubting you Kirito-kun." Slowly his arms circumvented me as he pulled me close. "I thought it wasn't even possible to listen to closed rooms. Don't you have to knock for that?"

"Nah. You just need to train it. Those who have it mainly are questionable characters, up to no good. This one was no different."

Pulling my head back, I met him face to face, "was? wait, so, just now. You caught the person who did it?"

"Yea, don't worry, I took care of him. We shouldn't have any more interruptions tonight." He smiled softly at this and kissed my forehead. I just sat there stiff and dumbstruck, eyes unmoving, barely feeling his lips touch my skin. _What did he mean by that…_

"Kirito-kun, I know what you said before you left but… you didn't…." It was my turn to be afraid of what his answer could be. "Did you?"

Sighing deeply he started fidgeting with his hands again, letting me go. "It's actually extremely hard to piss me off. This time though,,, I lost it. I found him. First I roughed him up a bit, scaring the bejesus out of him while I knocked him around. He quickly gave up but I held my sword against his throat, hoping to make him squirm. Then…" He clenched his hands tight and his face became hard, a hint of his anger glinting in his eyes.

I put my hand on his tightened ones, hoping to calm him down. It shook him out of his daze and he loosened his grip. "I don't think I've been that cross since the game started… but, no. I didn't kill him" I exhaled a large breath of relief, knowing that while I really liked him, I wasn't sure how I'd feel at the fact that he killed a defenseless person. "He won't be bothering us again."

A thought occurred to me, "You came back though, and your cursor is still green. How?" He smiled at this.

"Easy, I knew the type of player he was, that he would attack without mercy. I let him get in an easy swing on me, nothing fatal though," he quickly reassured me noticing my expression. "That put him instantly orange. Then, when you attack an orange or red player, it counts as self-defense. The system keeps you green." _In all that rage he came up with such a plan? Impressive…_

I felt myself being drawn towards him again. _Why do I want to kiss him so badly? Stop it Silica, or hormones, whichever one of you it is, quit it. We are still talking._ During this internal battle, Kirito relaxed and laid back against the bed.

"You know, Kirito-kun, before you left… It wasn't your fault." He looked at me surprise covering his face, then shame. "You tried to save them. You fought as hard as"

"I don't care," he cut me off. "I should have told them the truth from the start." He continued to lay there thoughtfully, seeming to contemplate something difficult. Suddenly, he rose up and walked towards the table, putting his hands on one of the chairs, keeping his back towards me.

"Silica-chan… I haven't been honest with you either." _Not honest, with me? About what?_ "I came here for a specific reason, not to save and meet you. That was an added bonus." I could tell he smiled at that part. "I'm searching for someone, well actually I've found her."

_Her… _The thought lingered in my mind. _So he does have someone else…_ "Oh. I see." _After all this, he has someone else. _"Well," fabricating what cheerfulness I could, "I'm sure you two will be very happy together. Make sure you treat her right, ok?"

Turning around quickly, he looked at me bewildered at my words. The thoughts 'are you mad?!' seemed to scream from his expression. Blinking several times, he burst out laughing, enough to make him fall to one knee and clutch his stomach. "Oh wow. No no no Silica-chan. You couldn't be further from the truth." He continued to laugh his ass off, barely getting those words out.

"Rosalia," he finally choked out as his laughing died down. _Rosalia? Waa… _"Silica-chan, what do you know about her?"

"Well," I said thinking, "she's a beautiful spear user with long red hair. She was in my party for a while until it was her antics that made me go alone in to the forest where you found me. She also seemed to have something hidden in her smile at times." _Not to mention being a total bitch_ I added internally. "I don't know Kirito-kun. We didn't get along. Why?"

"She's a murderer." His words were simple, flat, and full of impact.

Taken aback, I thought back to earlier when we had run in to Rosalia. "But Kirito, that's impossible, isn't it? She's had a green cursor for as long as I've known her." _With her attitude and manner of speaking, I wouldn't put it above her, but green is green._

He sat in the chair facing me, leaning over its back. "It's simple, she has orange players in wait while she brings her victims to their slaughter, and simply watches, staying green. You could say hers is the worst out of the whole murdering bunch." His face tensed but he continued, "I've been tracking her. I knew she was around here from a man looking for justice. Apparantly, recently, she caused the murder of an entire guild minus one member…" He quieted at this.

_Don't tell me… He's comparing himself to that? _Looking at him angrily, I reeled back and slapped him in his stupid face. Internally, I was shocked at what I just did, but I had to keep it going, or he would never let himself go. Feeling extremely defensive of him, I looked him dead in the eye to know I was serious. "Stop it Kirito-kun. You are an honorable person. I'll hurt anyone that thinks differently, including you. Okay?" He looked a bit startled that I had actually stuck and threatened him. Softening my face into a more encouraging one, I added on, "please, for me?"

Smiling, he nodded, then went on, "Anyway, I told him I would take care of them. He was very adamant though, not wanting them to die, but to go to prison. So that's what I'm going to do."

Going over his words in my head, I realized something. _He's with me, not capturing them. _"Why are you sticking around me then? Shouldn't you be going to take them out right now?"

He couldn't meet my gaze anymore at this question, but still he answered. "That's the difficult part, Silica-chan. I, well, while we got the pneuma flower for Pina, I was hoping they'd be so greedy as to attack us for it…"

Logically his words made sense, but they were still rolling in my head. _They want the flower because it's rare, so they'll attack. I need the flower_. _They know to attack me because I need it. Then, I'm… _"Bait… I'm your bait," I sighed dejectedly, looking at the floor. I could feel my voice becoming monotone and emotionless. "I understand, that's why we're here and why you were adamant about protecting me."

"Wrong. I promised to take you there because I wanted to. I didn't even know you knew Rosalia until after I said I'd take you, remember? The fact that you've interacted with her and let her know about our plan just makes it so I don't have to come up with some elaborate trap or search them out." I perked up at this. _He really does care. Why do I always doubt him? Maybe it's because I feel like I don't deserve him… _

Smiling again, I nodded. Now I knew he wasn't taking me for granted. "Hey, Kirito-kun, how exactly are we going to take on a murder guild? I don't know how I feel having to fight another player…"

Looking at me fiercely, he became serious. "No. Forget it. You," he said pointing at me, "will not even be close to them. Understand. You are not endangering yourself. I will take care of it. Say it!"

Taken back by his sudden intensity, I dully replied, "I won't fight." Hearing my words, Kirito went back to smiling. I didn't let that last, "but, why?"

He frowned frustrated, "I will not allow you to step in to harm's way. Not from mobs and not from Player Killers. I, I," he stumbled over his words now. "I couldn't forgive myself if I let something happen to you." His eyes glazed over, lost in his head, thoughts going rampant. He didn't really answer my question about how he would do it, but I'd let it go.

I considered slapping him again, but came up with a better alternative, grasping his chair and leaning in, brushing my lips against his. _Damn it hormones, you win this one._ Suddenly aware of what was going on, he held his lips to mine softly, unable to get closer because of his awkward seating.

After a few moments, I rested my forehead against his, breathing deeply. "Hey, Kirito-kun? Is there anything else you wanted to talk about?"

"Sadly, yes." Leaning back, he manipulated a menu and pulled an item out I had never seen before. "This," he said placing it in my hands, "is a mirage sphere." He tapped the top of it and I watched in amazement as it opened and expanded in to a giant holograph of different lights.

"So prettyyyy." Watching the lights spin slowly, I wondered what it would feel like if I touched them. Probably nothing.

Looking amused at my amazement, he got up and walked towards the bathroom door. "That's where we are headed tomorrow. I already marked monster spawns and the route we will take. Study it close. I'm going to take my first hot bath. After all I paid for it, right?" He chuckled at the last bit. "Oh yea, don't forget the time." _Time?_

Looking at my hud, I saw that it was much later in the night than I had thought, the 2:50 shining brightly. _But why did time matter?_ _OH! My room service! _Thinking of more cheesecake, I opened a room specific window and ordered two servings, grateful that eating large amounts of junk food didn't actually affect weight.. The window acknowledged me with a ding, followed by a knock at the door. _Well that was fast. _Opening the door, an NPC man brought in a plate with two slices of cheesecake on it and a spoon, then left without a word.

Walking towards the bathroom, I knocked on the door, surprised when my force made it give way a few inches. _Didn't he bother to close it? _"Hey, Kirito-kun," I called, "I got you a slice of cake…" My voice died slowly as I saw Kirito in the bath, his upper body sticking out as he leaned against the back wall.

Kirito looked,,, really good. He was thin but had lines of muscles on his arms and down his abdomen. When I looked closely, the system assisted in showing specific detail as my eyes traced over his body. Swallowing, I began to back away, until I saw that he was looking directly at me, a smirk upon his lips and a laugh in his eyes. "So, we even then?" he asked playfully.

Without answering, I closed the door quickly, face flaming. Behind the door I heard a chuckle, until the click of the handle was in place, silencing the room. Sitting at the table, I began to eat the cake, busying myself with learning the path and mobs for tomorrow's quest. Engrossed in my task, I didn't notice the face leaning over my shoulder until the breathy laugh in my ear startled me. "Watching me without clothes and now eating my cake? Devious little thing," he teased.

Looking down, I realized I was just about to shovel the last piece of the second slice in to my mouth. I looked at him with scrunched eyes, and shoved the piece into his laughing mouth. "Shut it." _He's always making fun of me. And why does he always make me so nervous. _I got up and sat on the bed.

"Mmm, tasty," he said, licking his lips. Standing up straight and looking at me, he produced towel I hadn't noticed before, rubbing his hair with one hand. "So, I guess that's everything until tomorrow. You should get some rest." He started to walk towards the door. _Wait, he's leaving? But it's only… 3:15… Still. I don't want him to go…_

"You know," I started, fussing with my hands, "you don't have to leave…The bed here is pretty big… And you could make sure that no one else comes to bother us."

He stopped rubbing his hair, considering my words carefully. "I, well. I'd rather not be inappropriate with you. We have just met you know… I feel like it'd be rude of me to try something like that, even if I really like you…" _He's afraid to, because of he thinks his intentions will be inappropriate, or rude?_

Unsure of my own words, I softly asked, "would it be easier if I said I wanted you to…?" _Always anxious because of him. I should start being more firm. Maybe then he'll get the message. _"Kirito-kun, please stay. I want you here. Not for my safety, but because… well just because. Okay? No ifs, ands, or buts."

"It would be nice since there's a guy bound and gagged in my room at the moment," he chuckled. _So that's what he did with the eavesdropper._

"Good." _Could I continue being firm? I'm worried I'll scare him away. We'll it worked once, what's there to lose. _"Good," I repeated. "Now, turn off the light, and, um, and come kiss me." _Maybe that was a bit too much…_

Kirito looked at me intensely, as if peering straight in to my thoughts. Then, surprisingly, he obeyed. First he turned towards the wall mounted light and clicked it, turning it off and leaving a dull blue light coming from the virtually fabricated moon. Then, sitting on the bed next to me he softly pressed his lips against my nose. _Was that an accident? Or is he teasing me again? Hm. Bold and firm works with him it seems. _

Grabbing his collar, I pulled his lips to mine, feeling a rush as we connected. His face melted in to mine quickly, leaving no resistance. Not having to hold him there anymore, I moved my hands to the back of his head, pulling at his already dried hair, _That's a videogame for you. _I felt his arms hold my waist lightly, as if afraid to touch me. _Please don't get cold feet now. I finally got you to stop talking and kiss me. _

Looking at short list of options, I tried to move my mouth against him, hesitantly, awkwardly aware of my lack of experience. I opened my lips slightly, sucking his upper one, then nibbled on it. _That was weird of me. He probably thinks I want to eat him._ Astonishingly, he responded the way I had hoped, and then some. His mouth began to move in unison with mine, sending a ripple through my back. _So that's why they do it. I finally understand. _Then when I was simply satisfied with enjoying a proper kiss, Kirito upped the ante, gripping my waist tightly and pulling me in to his lap, straddling him.

_Woah, I didn't know… Mmmm._ Kirito's hands trailed my back lightly, using only his fingernails, making me shiver all over. He seemed to finally let himself enjoy his time with me. Deepening the kiss, I felt him experiment, kissing only one side of my mouth, tilting his head more to the side to fit together, and more, all the while continuing to send electrical surges down my spine.

Reluctantly, I felt him break the kiss and breathe heavily. "I, I'm sorry. I don't want to do anything we'll regret or without your permission. I feel like I already crossed that line." _He is always so worried about me. I want to be able to prove I'm not just a kid. Maybe then he'll kiss me without apologizing._

In response, I took my fingers and lightly pushed him backwards, falling on top of him. Then, looking in to his dimly lit eyes, I breathed into his mouth, "stop worrying. If I don't like it, you'll know. Trust me. Okay?" I put up a big smile for him, hoping to charm him in to relaxing. It took a moment, but eventually I felt his body stiffness decrease as he smiled back. "Good Kirito-kun," I purred.

Leaning down to kiss him again, I felt a new wave of passion flow through him, feeling his lips open to greet mine. Not expecting it, my lips were greeted by the slightest hint of his tongue, wetting my skin. Gasping slightly, I nodded against him, making sure to show my approval before he shrunk back in to his shell of self-loathing again. I didn't mind the tongue either, in fact it excited me.

It felt like it was dancing against my lips, touching them lightly, then hiding away, sending my mind whirling. Kirito's hand now had drifted downwards, lightly running his fingers against my bare legs. "Aww, you can't have all the fun," I laughed between kisses. Slowly, I took my hands and traced them across his shirt's hem, then snuck them inside and upwards, scratching against his naked skin. This earned me something I didn't expect, a moan. _Wow. He really likes that. _Tracing his abs with my fingernails, sometimes soft and sometimes harder, I continued to kiss him, determined to continue my rampage. Opening my mouth lightly, I tested the waters of his lips with my tongue. Somehow, I was more scared of trying this than feeling under his shirt. _Well, we only live once, _I thought. Realizing my mindset, I reeled back mentally, _I don't want to like, have sex or anything. I just, you know, want to try this. That's all. Why am I trying to convince myself? Ug._

Underneath me, Kirito broke our kiss and looked at me worried, "you okay Silica-chan? You seem uncomfortable with this. We can stop right now. We have been rushing it quite a bit…" _Oh no, he's getting doubtful again._

I quickly shook my head and responded, "it's nothing. Just, amazed. This is all new to me. It's a lot to take in at once. I do want to try one thing though, before we stop." He worries didn't appear gone but he nodded anyway, then closed his eyes and waited patiently. Sliding my tongue out a bit, I traced his lips with it, and then pushed, meeting teeth. Before I could worry about his own comfort, I felt his mouth relax and his teeth separate, granting me entrance. Gladly, I sought out his tongue with mine, met it, and played. I would push it around, reel back for it to find me, and at points simply ignore it to explore the rest of his mouth. I didn't really know how to describe the taste. I figured it didn't matter anyway, it was all virtual in the end. All I knew is that I liked it.

During the kiss, I felt Kirito continue to stroke the back of my thighs. Slowly, as we had deepened the kiss, I felt either his confidence or his passion grow, I wasn't sure which it was, until I felt his fingers brush the bottom of my underwear, close to my backside. I froze at this, mouth still connected to his and tongue being teased by his teeth. I couldn't do that. Not with someone I just met. I mean, I wanted to at some point, but not yet.

Feeling my sudden halt, Kirito too stopped all movement, except his hands, which he dropped immediately. Catching his breath for a second, he grabbed my waist and picked me up, sitting up, and placed me beside him, not even our legs touching. Refusing to look at me, he covered his eyes with his palm, fingers stretching to his temples. "I, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to… I didn't even realize that… I… I should go," he finished, standing up and fixing his shirt.

"Bu… but… Kirito-kun." _What have I done. I just should have said something. Or laid ground rules beforehand. No, Silica has to try to be a grownup and tell him to just go for it when I barely know what It is. I'm such an idiot. _Hearing him walk towards the door, I buried my face in my hands and felt my tears return, seeming to haunt me throughout this night. I listened as the handle was turned on the door, then released, footsteps coming back towards me.

Ripping my hands away, Kirito looked at me deeply and kissed me firmly, shocking me and interrupting my tear-flow. "I'll stay, okay? Just no more 'adventuring' tonight, okay?" I nodded and sniffed, trying my best to bring back my smile. Moving over, I laid down next to the wall, leaving Kirito room on the side facing the rest of the room. Slipping underneath the covers, I turned away from him, cowering from facing my earlier stupidity.

Feeling the bed shift beside me, I pulled the blanket over me more, covering my shoulders.

Behind me, I felt Kirito shifting to get comfortable. I closed my eyes. _He's with me, I can find solace in that._ I was wrong though, I soon found out, as an arm slipped over my waist and firmly pushed against my stomach, pulling me closer to him. I was met with a large wall of Kirito, his body encompassing my own, chest to back, legs to legs, and head kissing my neck lightly. Relaxing more, I leaned in to him, almost as happy as I had been kissing him. I smiled at the memory, as recent as it had been.

"This is okay, right Silica-chan? I mean, I could give you your space if you prefer…" _Always worried about me. Silly. Though after what just happened, I can't blame him._

I turned my head and kissed him, letting my lips linger, wanting to return to our previous activities. "Just hold me and rest." Laying my head down, I felt his face nestle into my neck and his breath soft on my shoulder, content.

**Holy shit that was long. I guess that makes up for me taking so long to update. I kinda did a bit of role reversal in the middle and if you think it, or anything else, was too OOC or you just didn't like it, I apologize. I hope you did though. Anyway, would love reviews, even to tell me that I just ruined the chaste and innocent romance they were having. Btw- I've never written a scene like that before, sex or otherwise. Howd I do?**


	7. Embarrassment

**Thanks to everyone who enjoyed, commented, favorited, or followed my story. I'm glad you all like it so far. **

**Supershayming- I did my best to not oversexualize the scene but keep the passion. It took a while before I was satisfied and I'm glad you were too.**

**Now, without further ado-**

Lying there, I replayed the night over in my head. First I had left my group which, little to my knowledge, contained a murderer. Then, with my ego, I tried to solo the forest, leading to Pina's death. I felt a pang at this, but I knew I would see her again soon. Then, nearing death, he saved me. _I'm still amazed how easily he killed those monsters, not to mention he escaped from a group of three guys,,, and heard and caught an eavesdropper… Just how strong is he?_ I wondered. Continuing the night, I remembered running in to my friends, then away, then being followed by Kirito. Then, her. It sent shudders down my back thinking of her, wildly different from the good shiver's Kirito had been giving me minutes ago. _I wish I knew, I could have done something about it. _

_Oh! _I quickly opened my menu and searched my much too long friends list. Looking for my last party, I sighed of relief when I saw their names still active. _So they're okay. Good. Hopefully Rosalia will leave them alone and just go for me and the flower. _Closing the bright window, I peeked over my shoulder, hoping I didn't wake Kirito. Looking at him, I noticed just how soft his face became when he was asleep, like his stress and worries disappeared with the rest of the world. I smiled and kissed his cheek, careful not to disturb such a peaceful sight.

Back in my thoughts, I thought about our interrupted attempt to eat our dinner, followed by my kidnap and his assault. Blushing, I remembered my outburst and his uncomfortable look, identical when he saw me… my thoughts trailed off, then went back to where I was decent, holding him and crying with him. Frowning, I thought of his furious exit, followed by his explaining when he returned. Guiltily, I thought of him in the bath, and how smooth, yet hard, his skin looked. My mind lingered on that a while. Slowly, I turned slightly, facing his body, again making sure not to wake him. Delicately, I trailed my fingers of one hand over his chest, mesmerized by the prominent muscles under the slenderness.

Smiling, I went back to my former position, and thought, lastly, of how kissing him had been. It was, understating it, an experience. His lips were soft, his hands gentle, his tongue… Blushing again, my breathing became heavy just picturing our escapade. His hands roaming, my on top feeling his smooth skin, our mouths joined and experimenting, and the annoyance of his belt pushing stiffly against my lower region. The experience overall was a good one, even when it ended so abrupty…

Then, what happened, I can't explain. It was as if Kirito, in his sleep, was having the same thoughts. He breathed out a low, 'mmm,' followed by his nestling deeper in to my neck, pulling my body closer so we were touching from head to toe, and his hand lazily reaching up to rest on my breast, cupping me slightly.

Flushing, my eyes went wide and I was unable to move, unsure what to do. If he was still sound asleep, then he couldn't help it and I couldn't be mad. I've never been touched there by another, excluding doctors. It made me feel exceptionally vulnerable and exposed, but not disgusted. _Maybe in the future I won't mind this. I wonder if he'd even want to… _My breasts were nothing to speak of. Sure, you could feel that they were there, but you wouldn't feel much. Mom always told me to just give it time. I sighed.

Retuning to my predicament, I continued my consideration for the situation. _If he was awake though_, my mind reeling getting outraged instantly even without a shred of proof_, I'm not sure I could trust him anymore_. We made clear not to do anything, especially not this fast. Turning my head sharply, my bitterness evaporated; his calm face and slow breathing signaling his continued unconsciousness.

Smiling softly, I reached up for his hand, gripped his fingers, and pulled them up, dragging them towards my shoulder. Feeling his fingers rest on my collarbone, reflexively entangling in the shoulder strap of my dress and bra, I thought, _He's not feeling me up so no harm done. _I settled back comfortably, closing my eyes and resting my hand on his.

Slowly, I drifted off, enjoying the mere presence of Kirito, so close to me, my sleep peaceful.

* * *

*Ring Ring Ringggg*

Stirring, I was aware, my early alarm going off, light barely breaking through the day. I mentally cursed the alarm, though it had been a life saver at times. Being up so early allowed me to spend time alone before my countless fans woke up, ready to jump at the chance to party with me. _I wish they wanted me for my fighting, or my personality, or anything besides a cute face and mascot..._

Glancing downwards, I noticed that my bed buddy's hands hadn't moved since I removed them from my breast. _Good Kirito-kun. _I smiled. Reaching over I poked his nose. He simply let out an unintelligible grunt, still awake. Cupping his cheek, I brushed my thumb across his face and leaned in to his ear, "wakey wakey sleepyhead." I was sure my playful words would break his sleep and bring him back from lala-land. I couldn't have been more right, as I would soon regret.

Opening his eyes wide, Kirito tightened his fists, jumped out of the bed, throwing the covers off of both of us in the process, and reached desperately for a sword that he hadn't equipped, breathing hard. Blinking several times, he opened his clenched hand to find two pieces of cloth, one soft and thin, and one more strap-like.

Aghast, I looked down at my shoulder, cloth hanging ripped and limp. The tears weren't too bad. In the real world sewing would have been simple and made it fixable. This was a game though. I watched in horror hearing a shattering behind me, surely Kirito's strips, and then as my dress and bra exploded in colored fragments of code.

Quickly, I covered my chest with my arms and opened my mouth, wanting to yell but nothing except silence coming out. Looking at him, I saw him stare blankly for a second, then immediately about-face. _He saw. He saw me, sitting in bed, in nothing but panties._

"I, uh, I, I just, I'm not used to, I'm, I just, I'm sorry Silica-chan," he finally sputtered out. Quickly opening my menu, I equipped the first thing I found, a plain shirt with a small V in the necking. Then, grabbing the blankets he had so kindly threw off my entire body, I pulled them up, covering over my head, not to mention the rest of me.

"I know Kirito-kun. It's not your fault. I'm just going to lie here and die of embarrassment now." As usual, my tears returned. _How could I have been so stupid. 'Put his arm there. No harm done.' Oh my god! I just _*Click*My mentally beating myself up quickly broke at the sound of the door closing. "K..K..Kirito-kun?" Silence. _He left. He saw me mostly naked, and then just left._

I lied in bed, constantly switching emotions. Starting from scolding myself for my actions, to shame over my undeveloped body, to regret that I had woke him up that way, to embarrassment over seeing his expressionless face as he looked over my form, to wonder about if I had covered myself in time and if not, what he thought of me, back to scolding.

Gradually, I calmed down. _Well,,, what now? Should I wait for him? Do I find a new party that I hadn't exposed myself to? Maybe I could just stay in bed today until sleep takes me away…_

I received my answer in the form of the door opening, some shuffling around and clunky placements, and then a click of the door closing again. Listening, I heard nothing. Whatever presence was in the room had left.

Peeking, I saw a few items placed on the table, a bag, a piece of paper, a bottle of liquid, and a metal platter with a cover on it.

Hesitating, I got up and wandered over to the table, inspecting the items. Recognizing the inn's symbol on the platter, I opened it up, stunned as I saw an Entire cheesecake laid before me. Next to it was special wrapping used to make the perishable food able to be saved for later. Next, I grabbed the bottle, unsure of why he would get me a drink. Reading the label, I saw the words SPICED WINE- CLASS R

_A rare wine? Why bother though? Also, how could wine be rare?_ Clicking on it, I read the description, eyes widening at the words SINGLE CUP INCREASES AGILITY STAT +1 FOR ONE DAY. BOTTLE HAS 6 CUPS REMAINING. DOES NOT STACK _Wow, that's extremely powerful. I hadn't even heard of it before._ Sitting down in one of the chairs, I broke my amazement, grabbing the note which laid atop of the bag.

Dear Silica-Chan,

I'm extremely sorry about what happened this morning. I haven't slept in someone else's bed since Sachi. Even then, I never held or acted the way with her as I did with you. So when you woke me, I was, to put it lightly, surprised. I was unaware my hand had become entangled in your shoulder straps.

_Oh if he only knew…_

I didn't really know how to make it up to you but I knew I had to start somewhere. The cake was an obvious purchase. The wine I had in my inventory, never really having anyone to share it with, so I thought at the least you could enjoy and get some use out of it. For the bag, well, I didn't know what you liked so feel free to keep all of them. They're specially made. Figured NPC junk wasn't worth the col.

_Them? _Putting the note aside for the moment, I opened the bag and peered in. Covering the contents was a seal of storage. PRESS SEAL TO OPEN Why bother with the seal? Pressing it, I soon came to realize the reason. Covering the rest of the table, as well as the chair, was a large pile of clothing.

Perusing the table, I found multiple articles of thin dresses, similar to the one I had been wearing (and one identical one), two piece lounge clothes with the same thinness but softer _Was this the game's version of silk?_, and what fit the better term of pajamas, long sleeved pieces with pants to match.

Unsure what to do, I looked over the chair, subconsciously know what I would find, though not sure If I wanted to. Sitting there was a large pile of not only bras, all different colors, and materials, but underwear to match, all the correct size. I blinked several times.

_He had done all this while I was here? Was I really in bed that long?_

I sat there, stunned. _He bought all of this for… me? This quality and amount must have cost a small fortune. Why did he go so far though? And just how in the hell did he know my size?_

Face considerably darker, I quickly grabbed a modest looking pink pair on top and equipped it, feeling much less exposed with something under my shirt. Unable to look at the rest of the pile, I returned to the note.

I didn't want to just use my col to make up for it but at the moment I'm at a loss of what I can do. The best I came up with is to give you choice. We can continue to the pneuma flower and pretend this never happened, to make up to you by getting you the item. Or, I could have the courtesy to never show my face at whatever floor you are occupying ever again. A simple PM will do if you want. For now, I'm in my room, awaiting your choice. Please take your time and know that whatever you choose, I'll understand.

-Kirito

_He's letting me overcome the embarrassment, even if it hurts him. That's so like him. _I thought, brushing away a small tear. Putting the note down, I ignored the gifts and walked out of the room.

**Sooooooooo. Whatcha think? Review please. I love hearing what you all think of my work. Next chapter soon. I'm writing more today. Hopefully I'll also get my ideas for my other story straight and add a chapter to that.**

**-Furr**


	8. Storytime

**Hey everyone. So, I lied. I was going to write but then I played League. XD**

**Then when I went back to write, I started watching a youtuber play SAO:Hollow Fragment, fully jealous that they could. But, I am writing today, so there's that.**

**Thanks for all the reviews and please, keep critiquing. :D**

**Supershayming- thanks. I'm trying to make it flow. And I don't like to keep the people waiting, which is hypocritical because people are waiting for my other story -_-**

**Anyway, the show must go on.**

I found myself standing at Kirito's door. Just, standing there. _I should knock. I need to knock. Why can't I lift my hand though?_ So I continued to stand there, staring. "Kirito-kun,,," I sighed softly.

Apparantly, that's all I needed to do, as the door burst open with a Kirito looking down the hall, thinking I had left. Turning back to me, he opened his mouth to speak but I raised my hand, cutting him off. "How did you know my size?" I heard myself ask. _Really? That's your first question? Let me guess, next you'll ask if he liked you naked._

Not expecting that, he put his hand behind his head, suddenly shy, _God he was cute when he did that._ "Well, um, when you hugged me. I, noticed things. I swear I didn't mean to! It's just instinct." He raised his other hand at me to defend himself. I wasn't mad; _he Would have taught himself to be observant._

"Did you see?" My next question, might as well get it out there. _If he says no then I'll have to trust him, as much as I may doubt it. If he says yes,,, well we shall see._

Sheepish again, he muttered a, "kind of…" _Kind of? Kind of means yes. I know what it means. You asked. I didn't ask you! There's no one here but me. Oh shut up._

Now my turn to be wary of my words, I stared at the floor, unwilling to look at his face. "What… did… did you think?" _Predictable. I have to know! Sure you do._

"Uh, I, uh…" Well that caught him off guard. "Well I hadn't really considered it, plus it was only for a second. Also I was focused on trying to make it right and find the right words for that note. Then I had to consider the fact that you'd want to never see me again and well that hurt to think about…" His factual ramblings brought back the memory of his explaining whether he liked my kiss or not. Waiting patiently, I knew his real answer would eventually spill out. First there was something about crying then age and how he felt bad and 'did I like the attire? He could get more' and 'was that too weird? I could just throw it all away' and then the word "beautiful" slipped out of his lips, his voice dying down after that.

_Be… BE… BEAUTIFUL?! No way I heard that right. _"Come again for dragon-tamer?"

"You,,, well you looked beautiful," he said, meeting my gaze, unsure of what else to do.

To be fair, I had endured a lot of stress so early in the morning. Plus my night was even more hectic and tense. So, what I did next I can't be completely blamed for.

I looked up at his face, his eyes searching mine for some sort of reaction. What he didn't see coming, was my hand, full force, slapping him across the face. Then, as he recoiled, I launched myself in to his arms, wrapping my lags around his waist, kissing him with as much might as the slap had behind it.

Of course, he caught me easily, though stumbling back a few feet in to his room, his strength having to be far higher than mine. Kissing back, he ran a hand through my hair, and his other held under my thigh, holding me up and on him.

Breaking the kiss for a moment, I whispered in his ear fiercely, "don't you dare leave me like that again! Do you know how much worry that caused me?! I thought you weren't coming back…" I felt myself crying softly. _This was becoming a bad habit to get in._

My tears stopped abruptly at his reply, "Silica-chan, we're not alone…"

Blinking quickly, I got off of him and scanned the room, finding a man with dark hair and a hood tied up, resting on the bed, gagged and wide-eyed.

Walking over to him calmly, I pursed my lips, lifted my leg, and kicked him, throwing him off the bed. "You just ruined something private! Again!" It had really been a rough day for me.

Becoming huffy, I walked out the door, first grabbing the sleeve of the wide-eyed lover boy first. Dragging him along, I heard protests and my name being used in a confused manner. Obviously, he could easily get out of my grip, but he followed me to my room, then when I shoved him onto my bed and began to assault him with my lips, climbing on his lap and resting my thighs on his in a straddle, towering over him.

Still stunned, I felt the only thing on his body moving was his lips, the rest stiff and confused of what to do.

Pulling him closer, both of my hands digging in his hair and forcing his face up to kiss mine, his chin pushed in to the top of my chest, I pressed my tongue against his lips, trying to send him a message. _Just don't question it and kiss me. Please._

Gratefully, I felt him get the message, wrapping his arms around my back, hands sliding up my shirt and caressing my skin. _Mmm, his fingers were soft. Wait,,, oh, right. I never put any pants on… crap._

Letting it slide as long as he didn't do anything concerning my state, I continued to kiss him hard. I trekked my tongue into his mouth, established dominance, and swirled around his. _I was doing what I wanted and he was going to have to suck it. Well, not like… oh forget it. I'm not self-arguing right now._

Similar to last night, except skin on skin, I felt his fingers trail down my back slowly. Stopping the kiss, I had to pull back and lean my head back, sighing hard as I shivered with his touch. Holding his head tight, I felt his lips latch on to my neck and suck lightly, sending a new wave of feeling through me.

Breathing ragged, I pulled harder at his hair, doubting but still worrying if I was hurting him.

Slowly, he switched sides of my neck and kissed there, adding a few swipes of his tongue, and then sucked. Lowering my head to rest on his soft locks, I simply sat there, lost in feeling.

Kissing up my shoulder, biting it lightly, he returned to my face and kissed me softly. Opening my eyes, I saw his pierce mine as he breathed out an, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you."

Smiling at him, I mouthed an, "it's okay." And hugged him close, breathing deeply and happy.

* * *

Wearing more appropriate attire, Kirito and I sat at the table, eating the delicious cheesecake and drinking a cup each of the Spiced Wine. Moments ago, I had realized the large pile of night garments and underwear lying about, and kicked Kirito out the door long enough to move them all to my inventory. _I know he bought them but if I ended up wearing them, it would be a little weird._

Laughing as he came back in, he sat down at the table and opened the platter. As his hand touched the lid, I promptly stabbed his hand with a fork, earning a loud "Ow" from him.

"Mine," I taunted. "You may have one, but it's still my gift for you destroying my clothes and running off." I laughed softly, enjoying the challenging look he gave me.

As we ate, I perused through my menu, not allowing him to see me moving certain, more audacious pieces of clothing, in to a special 'Kirito-kun' storage. "So, custom made eh?"

His face turned red and I swear steam was coming out of his ears as he stopped moving and stared straight ahead. I could just picture him going in to a player owned store, stumbling up to the merchant, and whispering, "I need all the girls' underwear you have in size 1." The shock on their face must have been priceless. Cracking up, he looked at me, a hint of scorn on his face at my joke.

"Yea, well, I have a shop owner friend." _Ooh, this could be fun._

"Please Kirito-kun, tell me the thrilling tale of the shopping swordsman," I asked giving deep and obviously teasing puppy eyes.

Sighing and burying his face in one hand, he relived what was probably the best story I had heard in Aincrad.

"I have a friend, Agil, who sells just about everything, weapons, crystals, pelts, food, and clothing. After I thought the store was empty, I pulled him close and told him I needed,,, various female undergarments. He looked at me like I was insane, and in such a size and large quantity."

"Hey! What's wrong with my size?!" I pouted defensively.

"Nothing! You're perfect!" _Aww… He thinks I'm perfect… Silly boy. _Raising an eyebrow to him, I lowered my head to hide my crimson cheeks and cloud 9 smile.

"Anyway,,," he continued, "that was when another person came from the back room. Of all days, Klein had to be there. Ug."

"Klein?" _What's wrong with that? He'd already be going through the struggle, what one more person?_

"Where to begin. He's a crazy dude in his 20's who's sole purpose in life is to find a girlfriend. He immediately, jumped on me and asked way too many questions, way too fast about why I needed, as he put so delicately, 'copious amounts of pretty girl's bras and panties.'"

I burst out in laughter at his obvious discomfort and the fact that he actually said those words. I choked out a, "go on," and giggled quietly.

"Well, he said he insisted on meeting 'the crazy chick who stole the solo's heart and underwear.' So, yea. That'll be coming. You've been warned."

"Wow Kirito,,, I can't believe you went through," now was his turn to hold his hand up, interrupting my thoughts.

"I'm not done. As Agil struggled to contact several clothing specific merchants with 'Kirito's lingerie dilemma,' I heard another voice approach behind me. Of course this one would be someone I whom I didn't even know where I stood with. Damn you Asuna."

My ears perked up at that name. _Asuna!? _There wasn't a soul in Aincrad that hadn't heard about the legendary Asuna the Flash. Her power was supposed to be rivaled by her beauty. _Kirito's on speaking terms with Asuna…?_ My heart ached over this. If she had him in her sights, there was no way I stood a chance.

For once not noticing my discomfort, Kirito continued, lost in his memory, "So I greeted her and we talked about nothing really. I was trying to hurry it up but she didn't seem to want to leave just yet, trying to figure out why I was at the stupid shop." Kirito shook his head at this. "Then, to make matters oh so much more pleasant, Agil decided I need to inspect my merchandise before I left. So, to my shock, as well as Asuna's, though to Klein's upmost enjoyment," he muttered the last part, "I turned around to find a mountain of,,, undergarments, towering the counter next to me."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Poor Kirito-kun." I coughed between my joyous exhalations.

"Wait for it. As I stood there, gawking, Asuna-san grabbed a simple pink pair and inspected it. I swear I heard "not my size," with disappointment, but I think I'm going crazy."

_Pink…_That took a moment to register, though her disappointment was obvious. _She likes Kirito-kun. How can she not? But I wonder how they know each other..._

Slowly, I pulled my shirts shoulder down, revealing a light pink strap, "it wasn't this pair by any chance… was it?"

He didn't have to answer, it was plain that these were the ones that she had been perusing so closely. I_'ll have to make a mental note to burn this specific pair later._

"Anyway…" _There's more?! _"So, Asuna-san, realizing she was touching someone else's intended underwear, through them at me, catching me in the face." _His face was pressed against… Okay, maybe not to be burned, but I'll save them for the future. _"Which I stumbled back from, hitting the counter, and consequently being buried by a mountain of… well… you get the picture."

"…" I stared at him. _ He didn't really…_ His face showed nothing but embarrassment. "… AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA"

He sat there, looking sour with his cup close to his face, cheesecake already gone. "The thing's I'd do for…" he trailed off, irritated.

**So Silica takes what she wants. That wasn't supposed to happen, not in the slightest -_-, but neither was 75% of this story. I meant to keep it more chaste and whatnot. This kinda just happened. So yea. Sorry. Maybe I'll write a chapter 7 alternative. Depends on if you guys request it instead of this chapter.**

**But yea, hope that was good for you. I thought it was funny.**

**If anyone caught the How I Met Your Mother reference, yay.**


	9. Strength

**Hey everyone. For those that reviewed, I'm glad you are liking the story. For the others, I really hope you are. Can't tell. XD I've been getting the question of when I will stop the story. I had planned to end it when they revived Pina, but, well, I think it would be mean for me to just pull the rug there. I think I've decided to continue it farther, if not to the end of the game. We'll see. Let's get through Pina first. K? Also I'm guessing no one super minded my version of the last chapter since no one requested an alternate/more innocent one. If you change your minds let me know. Also, I can't help if I throw an author note in to the story. Some parts are too good to give up, they will be in [brackets]. You've been warned**

**As always, enjoy**

Still grumbling about his story and my massive enjoyment of it, Kirito helped me wrap the cheesecake for lunch later and I put everything in my inventory, giving him another piece as apology. "You know," I whispered, "you didn't have to do all of this for me…" He frowned at this. "You could have just come back…" _He must really care to have done all that…_ I felt giddy at this thought, but my face remained unsure, waiting to see if he said anything.

"Yea, well, I thought you deserved more," he simply stated, walking out the door, leaving me standing, dumbstruck. _Deserved more? For what? What did I do to deserve more? For unintentionally flashing him? I'll find out later._

Going downstairs, I scanned for Kirito, thinking he would be at the NPC, checking out. Looking though, he was nowhere to be found. I decided to wait for him, checking out through the NPC myself. LEAVING THE INN. YOUR ROOM WILL BE RESET AND ANY ITEMS INSIDE WILL BE LOST. CONTINUE? YES NO

Clicking the yes, another window popped up. LEAVE TIP? YES NO _Leave an NPC a tip? Why would anyone waste the money on a computer? _About to hit no, I felt a hand on my shoulder and a, "wait," in my ear. _?_

"Leave a tip. At least 50 percent. Trust me." Kirito pushed with a knowing smile.

Still unsure, I clicked the yes and totaled the amount and accepted again. The NPC man perked up at this, smiling widely, and wrapped his arms around me. _What? _I had never seen an NPC act that way. Letting go, the man began a speech about his dying son and if I helped him, I would be greatly rewarded. Stunned, I looked at Kirito for a clue. He simply nodded and I clicked the ACCEPT QUEST menu when it popped up.

Swiping away the details, we started leaving. Walking away, Kirito began to speak, "The quest is decently difficult. You must fight through a more hidden dungeon on this floor to retrieve a magical herb guarded by an evil witch. It seems simple, but the reward is free room and food for a week." _A whole week? That would save so much col. Wait,,,_

"Kirito-kun, is that how you get by, by living in inns through quests?" I pondered at this notion. _Well he seems to have enough money…_

"Nah. My house is up on floor 50. I just thought you'd like the idea of free cheesecake and a place to stay." _I see…_

"So, that means I Wontbe staying with Kirito-kun then." I said this with a light laugh but turned down my lips. _I wouldn't mind it…_

"Eh? Well, I mean, my house looks like I do, solo. I don't have much and the bed is tiny." He pursed his lips forward, _probably trying to tell if I'm serious. _"Besides, you still barely know me. I think you should give it a bit before you try to make a permanent residence."

I continued my gloomy look as we reached the teleportation gate. "Teleport: Floria" we said in unison.

By this time in the game, I was used to the sensation of weightlessness and being momentarily blinded, but when I could see again, I couldn't help but stare in awe. "Woahhh…" _The mirage sphere of this place was pretty enough, but this is amazing._ Flowers surrounded us, fields of different colors that stretched on for miles until my personal vision status couldn't render any more detail.

Rushing forward, I closely inspected a patch of blue flowers, a ladybug flying up to meet me. Behind me I heard Kirito mumbling something about 'flower garden,' but I was too captivated to pay much attention. Looking up from the flowerbed, I noticed that the players here we all standing together, holding hands or leaning on each other. _Couples, everywhere. Would Kirito-kun be that way with me? Are we even officially 'together?'_

Coming up behind me, I heard my name, "Silica-chan?" Jumping up from my thoughts, I swatted imaginary dirt from my armor and muttered something unintelligible. Smiling, Kirito reached out his hand, which I took, interlacing fingers with him.

"Hey, Kirito-kun," I started as we walked towards the dungeon. "are we, you know, like them?" I gestured to the others around us.

Looking deeply at me, I saw a devilish smile spread across his face. "No," he said softly. All of a sudden, he grabbed me and whipped me around his back in to a piggyback and started sprinting off, all the while laughing at my high pitched 'Aieeeeeeee!' Over the sound of the wind in my ears and my screams, I heard a shout below me, "We're much more fun!"

After what must have been a two-minute mile at his speed, _wow he was fast, _I stopped screaming and started to revel in the thrill of riding Kirito like this. [Dirty mind]

Letting me down much too soon, we had reached the dungeon in what must have been record time. Sliding off his back, I watched him stretch, as if shaking off the ride as a nice warm up. _For all I know, that was just a warm up for him._

"Remember, Silica-chan, you're forward. I'll simply be here as support. But, I will try to let you solo most of them, so that I don't take too much Exp." He lazily brought out his sword with his left hand and threw it over his shoulder. _He can fight left-handed?_ Similarly, I pulled out my dagger and let it rest against my thigh. With his free right hand, he grabbed my left and held it, proceeding forward.

I couldn't help but blush as we walked in silence among the flowers. _So romantic here…_ That thought was abruptly destroyed as two vines suddenly wrapped around my ankles and yanked me upwards, losing Kirito's grip in the process.

"Aieeee!" I felt my skirt falling towards my hips and grabbed in instinctively, swinging my dagger wildly. "Kirito-kun! Save me! Don't look but save me!"

Looking downwards, I saw Kirito standing there, hands mostly over his eyes, slightly peeking. _I'll get him for that later. First I have to get down, somehow… Oh man… _"Screw it." I let go of my skirt and grabbed the vine, slicing clean through it, then did the same with the one on my other ankle. Using the now freefall to my advantage, I activated a sword skill Pierce and stabbed in to the head of whatever evil flower with teeth was grabbing me. Shattering in to polygons, the plant dropped me on the ground where I landed, back towards Kirito.

Turning around slightly, I looked him in the eye, face red, "did you see?" _I mean, he's seen me before, but still._

His face, too, was slightly darkened and his eyes darted away before he closed the gap in his fingers. "… Does it really matter at this point?" I was taken aback by his answer. _Does it matter!? It's my underwear! It's Kirito-kun, the guy I really like. It's him seeing my underwear… from a distance… while trying to not look… after a night of already seeing it and feeling it slightly… _My reasoning became more muddled at this point.

Looking down defeated and ashamed, though not sure why, I let out a soft, "no…"

Sulking a bit, I walked down the path, past him, continuing through the dungeon of flowers. I heard his footsteps behind me, but didn't have the courage to look him in the eye, still unsure of why this bothered me as much as it did.

As I walked, Kirito caught up to me, but didn't hold my hand. Similar to myself, he looked down as we walked. "I tried not to Silica-chan. I'm sorry that these things keep happening to you. I don't mean to be lewd or anything while in your company." _He's apologizing… for things he couldn't control. He really feels like he's in the wrong and beats himself up over it, even when he doesn't do anything. If anything, he's been a gentleman since we met._

Stopping our trekking, I grabbed his arm, pulling him in to a close hug, my head in his chest. Softly, I almost whispered in to his armor, knowing full well he could still hear me just fine. "No, Kirito-kun. You didn't do anything. None of it was your fault. So far, you've been perfect. So let it go, okay?" At the last few words, I looked up in to his eyes, seeing his guilt and shame in an overpowering manner. Getting on my toes, I kissed his cheek lightly, showing him I meant no ill will towards him.

Letting out a small chuckle, I saw his eyes become softer, "you always know how to cheer me up, don't you? Thank you. It means more than you know to have you support me. More than you'll ever know…" His face came down, cheek resting on to mine, simply holding and enjoying each other's presence.

After too short of an embrace, he let me go, keeping my hand in his, and we continued to walk.

* * *

We continued to fight through the dungeon. Well, I continued to fight. Kirito stood back, smiling at me, casually giving tips and instructions as I fought through. Once or twice he jumped in to absorb a blow or cut a vine for me, but never anything much. At one point a plant similar to the first one we encountered showed up. Just as I felt a jolting sensation at my ankles, the limbs of the monster disappeared, Kirito appearing a few feet behind it, sword outstretched. "Didn't want a repeat of the up-skirt problem, did we now?" I teased him as I took down the now defenseless weed.

His face burned at my words and I laughed at his expense._ He's simply adorable sometimes. _

Looking down from my cute comrade, I noticed a window pop up, CONGRATULATIONS SILICA 44 -45

Raising my dagger, I waved Kirito over to take a look at my accomplishment. Looking over my shoulder, he smiled brightly and gave me a small pat on the back. "Good job Silica-lip raping-san."

I looked at him pouting, slightly offended at his joke. _Lip Raper? What the heck? Where did that come from? _"Well," he replied to my expression, raising a finger to me, "you did take my first kiss by force. And then some…" His voice died as his eyes and finger drifted off, as if measuring how far I took it.

I brushed off his words with a wave and walked forth, "yea well, sometimes I can't help it… Panty Face-kun."

I heard him choke on his words behind me, any retort he was about to throw my way lost. _Serves him right. Shouldn't make fun of me when I'm just following my heart. My heart…_

Walking through the entrance to a field, SAFE ZONE appearing in my status, I sat down against a tree, the shade leaving intricate patterns of light that passed through, touching the ground. Pulling up a menu, I brought out a slice of the cheesecake and wine from earlier, along with the utensils to eat and drink.

Having caught up to me, I watched in the corner of my eye as Kirito sat down next to me, pulling up his own menu for item retrieval. Leaning towards him slightly, I couldn't help but try to peek, greatly interested in his stats and equipment.

"That's pretty rude you know, trying to find another person's information." I gasped and fell, not realizing I had leaned so far over, face landing in Kirito's lap. Getting up, I began to slink away, a 'sorry' forming at my lips. Before I could speak though, he continued, "After all, it's the one of the only things a player truly has to themselves, their stats and their thoughts." He looked pensive for a moment at his words, lost in his contemplation.

Attempting to apologize again, I opened my mouth to speak, only to be cut off a second time. "But… I did want to be more honest with you… especially after," his words were left unspoken, but I knew he meant the Black Cats. "Just, don't freak out, okay?"

_Freak out, why? _I received my answer, him flicking his status bar towards me. It wasn't everything, but it would show his name, gender, level, health, and any status effect. Slowly, I read it, KIRITO M 78 14500 _Okay, I knew his name and gender, but that was obvious. 78… 78… The top floor right now was floor 55. Kirito is level 78. People feel safe 10 levels above their current floor. Kirito is level 78… _I slowly wrapped my head around the numbers in front of me, trying to make sense of what is impossible, though right in front of my eyes. _78… _I widened my eyes in shock, finally understanding what this meant. Whipping my head to Kirito, whose eyes were cast downwards, back to the menu, and back to him, I shouted, "You're level 78?! B… b… but how? You can't be level 78. That's 33 levels above me and 23 levels above the front lines. You would have to be one of the strongest people in the entire game!

Not looking at me, he nodded slightly, confirming my outcry. "I work on the front lines, far away from rest." His face went a bit sullen at this.

"Kirito-kun…" _He's so powerful. I'm so weak in comparison… _"You're leaving then… After your mission here. You're going to leave…"

He nodded again. "I've been away for 5 days, I need to seriously train. I need to be as high as possible. Plus, they need all the help they can get."

_He's leaving. He's going somewhere unsafe, where I would die instantly if I followed. _"Oh…"

Suddenly not hungry, I put my cake and wine back in to my inventory, not really wanting to look at it. Waving his status away, I got up and sprinted out of the safe zone, leaving him behind.

**Wow. So It's been 8 days since I've updated? Man I suck. Sorry for all those waiting who are used to my fast updates. I had written most of this chapter almost a week ago and then received some criticism on the story. I stopped my writing to try to see if I could improve my story, but came up blank. That really sucks. In the end, I will just keep writing and hope that you guys continue to like it and those that see flaw in it will be able to look past it. Sorry again for the wait.**

**-Furr**


	10. Orange

**Hey all. I really need to set a writing schedule or something to keep up with my quick updates. Sorry for the wait. Glad you guys like it all so far.**

**Lol, I'm still chuckling at lip raping-chan and panty face-kun. I enjoyed writing that.**

**XD**

**Anyway, Enjoy**

Having left Kirito far behind, I ran deeper in to the dungeon, progressing quickly now that I was used to the plant monsters that spawned. I was taken by surprise from a large tentacle monster that felt all too close when it wrapped around me, but I still took it down eventually.

_After all this, he's leaving. I can't even follow him either. I'll just slow him down and get killed. _I ran my frustration through another plant in the form of my dagger, still running on. _Why can't things just be simple between us? I just wish that… _My thoughts were cut off as I tripped over an outstretched vine, too lost in my head to pay attention to the monster next to me. _I can accept him leaving, but I'll accept it later. Right now it's too fresh a wound. Dammit. _"Leave me alone!" I yelled at the plant as it grabbed me.

Roots slowly entwining my body, I slashed furiously, freeing one limb at a time. Slowly, one by one, my limbs were released enough for me to squirm closer to the main plant to attack it. Slicing wildly, I stood up, diminishing it's health quickly, all the while mine slowly dropped from the thorns covering the vine as they cut into my body. Sensing another behind me, I did a large slash down and to the right of the plant, finishing it off, and then flipped my weapon. Holding it now with the blade facing my elbow, I reeled around fiercely and plunged it deep into the heart of a black cloaked… human.

Deeply shocked, I let go of the dagger and stepped back, hand covering my mouth. "Ki… Kirito-kun…" _I just stabbed Kirito… in the chest. _"I'm, s… so… so,"

He put his hand in the back of his head and smiled, similar to the embarrassed stance I had grown used to see over the past day. Staring down at the knife in his avatar, he let out a chuckle, "Guess I deserved that." Not in any rush, he slowly pulled the dagger out of himself and held the handle out to me. "So, does that make us even? You can do it as much as you want if it'll help." He pointed to his HP gauge as the tiny sliver I took out of him instantly restored. "I mean, it won't make a difference at this point." _Not make a difference?_

"What do you…" A window popped in front of me, one that I had only seen once before, CRIME DETECTED Glancing up at my hud, I saw my cursor change to an ugly orange, the returned to the window. CRIMINAL PUNISHMENT: 3 DAYS

I blinked, no other reaction escaping my body. Slowly, I turned and walked deeper towards the end of the dungeon, once again leaving Kirito behind me.

Hearing his footsteps quicken as he caught up to me, I sighed. "You know, maybe it will be easier if you go back to the front lines now. The dungeon is almost over." _It's a stupid suggestion but I don't care at this point. I've grown too attached to this crazy guy. _"If you stick around and try to help me, it'll just give me false hope for us. You wouldn't want that, right?"

He stayed silent at my words, walking beside me, staring at his feet. I didn't bother to press him for a response, too exhausted over the past events from the last 24 hours. Eventually, I felt a finger curl around my pinkie, and we continued to walk, linked lightly. This didn't last long, though, as we approached the dungeons boss field. I could see the shrine across the clearing, a magical barrier blocking the entrance.

Releasing our tiny connection, Kirito gestured forward, urging me ahead of him. I sighed again but knew him staying was for my well-being and I couldn't be mad about that.

* * *

Panting slightly from reflex, though not real need to breathe, I stood in place, still gripping my dagger tightly. _I did it. I beat the boss for the Pneuma Flower. _Sheathing my blade, I walked towards the now open archway towards a small floating chrome pedestal surrounded by four similar chrome pillars.

Standing close to it, the pillar glowed and activated, instantly sprouting and growing a delicate looking white flower, which I plucked hesitantly, its stem shattering like glass. I stood there in awe, staring at the beauty that represented the saving of my best friend. _Pina. _I wiped away a small tear, grateful to have the ability to get her back.

"Hey, you should save that until later. We wouldn't want to revive her surrounded by monsters now would we? Let's return to… oh, wait, right..."

"Huh? What is it?" He looked into space, lost in thought. _Did I miss something?_

Pointing above my head, he changed course, "Remember that story you told me last night? You can't go in to town with that." _Oh, right… _

Sighing again, he appeared to struggle, eventually coming to a settlement internally. _He seems annoyed with me…_ "Come on, let's get out of this dungeon. We'll talk about it later."

In contrast with his mood, he extended his elbow and smiled, awaiting my closer companionship. _Isn't he mad at me though? Aren't I just turning in to a problem for him since he wants to get back to the front lines? Plus I kind of ran him through…_

We walked silently, him seeming content with his resolution and me having a war of emotions and questions ravaging my mind.

"Silica-chan?" he started.

"Hm?" I responded, looking around at the flowers, trying to use them to calm me. It worked, but not enough.

"Don't freak out or anything, but we were followed this whole time." _Followed? _I looked at him wide eyed and surprised. He motioned his head forwards. "Around the start of the dungeon, there's the guild I was investigating. It seems that I was right, they couldn't resist coming for the flower." _The start of the dungeon? _I craned my head and looked over a few hills, seeing the bridge signaling the entrance. _That had to be at least a half a mile away. Woah..._ I looked incredulously at Kirito, getting a taste of his true power.

"Remember, you will not interfere at all, but, if you want, you can hold this for me." He opened his window and materialized a large blue crystal. _No way! A corridor crystal? Those were a hundred times more expensive than the already expensive teleport crystals. I couldn't afford that if I sold out my inventory and lived in the woods in my underwear. _Handing it to me, I felt its heavy weight signifying its value. "Remember, you will stay Behind me with that. I will, hopefully, talk to them and force them to surrender. Who knows, maybe seeing another rare item will make them attack sooner." He chuckled at this.

Still preoccupied about my personal problem with Kirito and his leaving, I simply nodded, clutching the crystal to my chest with my free hand.

Quiet again, we continued on, eventually reaching the bridge. Stopping, Kirito called out, "Those of you lying in wait to ambush us, come out." Behind the tree, a solitary Rosalia emerged, though from his words I'm sure there were others. Leaning down, Kirito kissed my cheek and whispered in my ear, "don't do anything crazy. I'll be fine." I shivered feeling his breath on my ear.

Crossing the bridge, I heard Kirito give out a large speech about what they had done and that he knew who they were, speaking as if to many people though only Rosalia was in the open.

At one point, Rosalia appeared angry and commanded hidden soldiers to attack him, furious at the thought of a worthless solo player putting her in jail. Taking out his sword, Kirito waited for the assault. Over half a dozen hungrily looking orange players revealed themselves and charged at him. Resting his sword on his shoulder, relaxed, I watched as Kirito took countless slices, stabs, smashes, and other means of attack. Cringing, I watched his HP bar drop, itching to reach for my blade to help him. _He said he'll be fine. We have to trust him. _It dipped lower._ Have to… trust him…Have… trust… Must….HELP KIRITO. _

Throwing the crystal aside, I unsheathed my dagger and sprinted forward. I prepared a sword skill, only to be halted by him turning his head and giving me a stern look, stopping me dead in my tracks.

Looking at him astonished, I noticed his HP gauge didn't appear any lower. In fact, it was much more full now. Turning back to the other orange players and Rosalia, Kirito began a spiel about numbers and videogames being unfair and how they were going to jail one way or another. Rosalia, unhinged and nervous, threatened him with her green status. A split second later, he appeared, blade against her throat. From the distance, most of it sounded muffled, but I swear I heard him say that, "well I could match my girlfriend then." _Girlfriend? I mean… well… I should have figured… We just haven't said it yet. Maybe I misheard that_

Dropping her spear, I watched Rosalia's face shrink to defeat. Turning his head to me, Kirito asked about the crystal, "Got it ready?" Having forgot about the corridor crystal, I turned and grabbed it from the ground, appearing undamaged. Activating it, I watched Kirito walk each of the solemn members in to the corridor.

Turing towards me, the last threatening looking player eyed my cursor and asked, "Hey, aren't you going to throw her in too? She's orange like us."

Smirking at the member, Kirito simply mumbled, "You wish. No, the pretty girl's all for me." Throwing him in by his collar and watched the corridor close.

Smiling in my direction, he reached out his hand to me. I responded by walking up and taking it, letting out a soft, "girlfriend?"

**What a way to end the chapter. I should have made it longer. Hm. I'll try to make the next chapter sooner than they have been lately. For now, this should hold you guys off. **

**As usual, I'd love reviews or any comments you may have, mean, suggestions, requests, whatnot. Thanks again**


	11. Camping

**So. Hi everyone. Damn this update took forever. I apologize greatly. I just got serious writers block. Especially now that my entire planned story is over and I have to do it Completely on my own, with a bit of canon here and there. Thank you for all the reviews so far. I'm glad you like the story, even if it took me this long to update. I'll try to be better about it but I'm still unprepared for the story ahead, plus I've been on a streak with my other story so for a while I will be updating that one more frequently.**

**AFTERPOST UPDATE- So, people really don't like this chapter do they? Barely 3 hours after posting it 2 people quit following it. Should I rewrite it more clean and towards the characters? Let me know**

**Update- I was just sitting there washing the dishes, barely into this chapter, when a rush of ideas washed over me. Funny because the song 'Wonderful Rush' was playing on my ipod (Love Live School Idol Project) Needless to say, my writer's block is broken. Thank you for your patience. Love you all**

**If you have any requests for scenes, scenarios, or situations, throw it at me. I'll see what sticks. Plus it will help with ideas and story development. Anyway, enjoy**

**Update as I'm writing, once again, not planned. I have no idea how you will react to this, development. Sorry, I think**

Walking hand in hand away from the dungeon, Kirito and I found a decent place to rest- a shady spot beneath a tree, one that he was sure wouldn't attack us, away from town. Sitting down against the tree, I watched him follow suit, leaning his head back, his face becoming a picture of upmost tranquility.

Afraid to break his peace, I softly started to ask, "Kirito-kun?" Opening one eye, he peered down at me. "Um… I was just wondering… What are you going to do… about me… and the front lines?"

Damning his rest away, he leaned forward, crossing his arms, his mouth pursed and eyebrows tight. _Sorry… _Eyes closed, he took a long moment before acknowledging my words. "Well, I do have to get back. But I don't want to leave you." He then, opening his eyes and facing me, flashed a silly smile, "Guess you're coming with me."

I choked on…well nothing, and stared at him, mouth agape. "H…How can I even? I'm too weak…I'd just… I don't know how." _I'm level 45, with the top floor being 55. I would surely die… But it's Kirito-kun. I want to be with him… but I can't spend time with him when I'm dead!_

"Hm…" He pondered this for a while, or at least I think he pretended too, I'm not sure. "Well, I guess we'll have to fix that." His lips upturned brightly again as he stated what he must have thought was the obvious answer. _Fix that? That would take… forever._

"Bu…" He raised his hand to stop my questioning. His smile didn't fade though.

"Let's worry about that later. For now, we have to find a place to camp out." _Camp? Oh, right, orange, duh._

* * *

Having toured much of the floor, or at least much of the area that I was allowed to enter, once running into an invisible wall when we found a 'conveniently' placed safe zone, we found a more secluded garden in a small valley. The trees that were so sparse throughout the level were more thickly placed here. At the base of an exceptionally large, well I couldn't really call it a hill, was a hidden area that could barely pass for a clearing. Finding this secluded place was pure luck though; apparently not even Kirito knew about such a spot. 'I didn't spend much time here. It was too easy a floor' _Sure. Too easy._

"So do you want to stay here? We should be safe from other players here. We are, after all, on the edge of the floor." _We are? Interesting. _"Besides, the sun's going down." At his words I looked up, the sky being a dark orange, showing the virtual sun hidden behind the trees would be gone soon.

"Yeah! It's pretty here." I dropped to the ground and buried my face into a particularly enticing bunch of flowers, simply enjoying the feel and smell in my face.

Next to me I heard Kirito let loose a chuckle at me. "You know, they do have pillows and blankets in this game. Much better than flowers." _I disagree. But a Kirito pillow… _My thoughts drifted, some destinations more adult than others, extremely grateful I had decided to shove my face into the ground where he couldn't see.

From his direction, I heard some shuffling and the light dings of him using his menu. Around me, noises signaling the materialization of objects from his storage could be heard, each item settling on the ground softly. _Awww, won't they crush the pretty flowers? _"Uh-oh."

Being alerted by that, I perked up, looking at Kirito. _Looking down, hand rubbing the back of his head nervously, cheeks slightly reddened. I wonder… _"Hm?"

"Well, it seems I only have the one sleeping bag. I thought I was prepared for anything. I have an axe for wood, emergency wood in case I'm somewhere cold, matches, cooking and eating utensils… but only one sleeping bag…"

Smiling cutely, I opened my mouth to speak, then stopped short, frozen and speechless. _Do I want to tell him? I mean, I wouldn't mind sharing the sleeping bag… But I do have my own. But…_ "That's okay, Kirito. I mean, um…" _Share or honesty? Share or honesty? Crap. _"We can share!" I proclaimed that idea with more force than necessary, my longing winning over my chaste and respectful side.

He simply looked at me, considering my words. I kept the smile as if the idea didn't bother me in the slightest, though internally I was scared he would be put off by it.

"We'll figure it out." Looking around at the stuff, he brightened with sudden remembrance. "Oh! Would you mind taking a look for wood while I set up the cooking supplies? I'd rather save my emergency stash if you don't mind."

Simply nodding, I left. With my eyes I searched for wood, but as I walked, my brain was left on his words. _'We'll figure it out.' So does that mean he's not sure? Or he wants to make sure I'm sure? Or maybe he just wants to let me down easy… I thought after last night it wouldn't be a problem. Maybe he's just not used to it, being solo and all. He did have another girl in his bed he told me. But that was, _"AHH!"

*SPLASH*

Not really watching where I was going, my next step had had no ground beneath it to hold me up, sending me cascading face first into a shallow body of water.

After the first few seconds of shock, I collected myself and got up. "Woahhhh…" Looking up, I stared in awe. Apparently, I was in a pond. You couldn't tell it was a pond though through the bunches and bunches of white petal flowers that covered the surface. The only way you knew there was water was the way they slowly lifted and dipped from the waves I had made.

Reaching a hand forward, I brushed some flowers aside, silently wishing. My wish, happily, was granted; before my eyes the water deepened to where you could stand and have it only up to your neck. Using my SEARCH skill, I couldn't find any enemies. Sure I hadn't leveled it up much, but the body of water was small so I knew that it would be enough to tell me it was safe. _Swimming in this would be so soothing… and romantic._

Grinning at my found treasure, I got up and returned to camp, completely forgetting the wood.

* * *

"So no luck with the… why are you all wet?" Kirito gazed at me quizzically when I reached our small clearing. Apparently he hadn't been paying attention enough to hear my fall.

"Oh, that. It's a surprise. But first! Food. I'm starving." Remaining puzzled, I watched my companion materialize his own firewood, light it, and begin to cook, making simple stew with bread for dipping.

"I have to warn you, my cooking sucks. But I promise it won't poison you." He chuckled at this, as if poisoning wasn't completely out of the question.

"I'm sure it'll be fine Kirito-kun. Besides, we have two sets of dessert!" Taking my words to mean the cheesecake, I felt light inside, knowing my secret would surprise him. _Hopefully he'll like it._

After a few minutes of silent cooking he declared the food edible and the tea hot. Tasting it though, I had to agree with his previous statement, it was pretty bad. Feigning contentedness, I smiled and ate with loud 'mmm's' and sighs, only chocking on it once or twice. Kirito, on the other hand, simply stared at me knowingly as he ate his portion, not once flinching at the horrid taste, texture, and even look of his food. _He's probably used to it, always being alone. Kind of sad…_

After we finished, I brought out two slices of the cheesecake from this morning, and we ate those too, more heartily though. I was both thankful and dejected that the game didn't make food have a lingering taste, not wanting to keep in the taste of Kirito's 'food' while wanting to savor the cheesecake. _Or Kirito's tongue. Shush you. You know it's true. Oh shut up._

Watching Kirito clean up, I noticed the light was almost completely gone at this point, only the moonlight showing through the trees. Even then, the trees blocked out most of it with their thick branches and leaves. "Hey, Kirito?"

"Hm?" He continued to clean up as he listened.

"I'm going to… Would you like…" _How in the world do I ask? _Taking a minute, I saw him stop what he was doing, curious as to my predicament. "Just finish what you are doing then follow after me."

Leaving him behind, I walked in the direction of the pond, eyes keen for hidden monsters and the ripple of the flowers. Despite keeping a sharp eye out, my thoughts raced. _I sounded weird back there, didn't I? No, you sounded mysterious. Ug, barely._

Seeing a familiar set of flowers, I smiled and looked behind me, making sure he hadn't caught up yet. _Nope. _Opening my menu, I selected REMOVE ALL, and disabled the ethics code as well. Stepping a toe through the flowers, a shiver rushed up my body. While the water wasn't cold, it wasn't warm either. Still, I wanted to enjoy it as much as possible. Stepping forward, the water crept up my body, both cooling and warming it at the same time, the lukewarm liquid soothing me in an odd way. As it reached my neck, I found the edge of the pool and leaned my back against it, reveling in its soft caresses.

Before long, I heard the grass shifting, a figure appearing in the dark. "Silica-chan?" It asked, more in a confused recognition than a searching tone. _With his skills I doubt it was really a search._ "What are you…" His voice died off. I felt his gaze on me. Even below the water in the near pitch black night and covered by a layer of flowers, I felt like he could see me.

Blushing and feeling a sensation creep down my spine, I let out a small, "Want to join me?"

"J-J-Join you? But, I… Um. You see…" Even without being able to see it, I smiled, remembering how cute he was when he was flustered. "I just… um. I don't think we should. You know. Like… I'm a guy, you're a girl… For all you know I could…" He trailed off, his meaning lingering in the air. _He could completely take control and if he really wanted to, I'm sure he could rape me. _The thought left my insides cold, a brief image of his beautiful face stained with insanity, lust, and leaking maniacal laughter.

Filled with even more shyness than before, I whispered, "I trust you…" _He wouldn't do something like that. He's an honest guy. He could have done it last night if he wanted to, but he didn't then either._

Taking a moment, Kirito stood there silently. After a while, I heard a deep sigh and low, hard whispers, "idiot… stupid… pervert… naked... wrong." Obviously he was cursing himself at the thought of my suggestion, but still, I heard an eventual *DING* of his menu and felt the water shift slightly.

Even if I couldn't see anyway, I looked away for his comfort, hoping that he wouldn't second guess himself and run. Thankfully, he continued to sink deeper, then rested against the wall opposite of me, water reaching around his collarbone.

I took a minute to let the situation sink in to him. I could feel the tension radiating off of him, even from a couple of feet away. "Feel good, doesn't it?"

Letting out a deep sigh, he responded, "definitely. But… you know… isn't this a bit weird?"

_Of course it's weird. But I'm not going to tell him that. It'll just scare him away. _"Well, you can't actually see me, nor I you. So, if you want, you can just pretend I;m not here…" I didn't really want that, but if it put his mind at ease, then so be it.

He didn't bother to respond to that, instead, I saw his body shift, looking more relaxed with his head leaning back on the bank. I too stretched out, focusing on relaxing my whole body. That came to a halt though as I felt my feet brush his. Snapping them back, I apologized, "Sorry! I just… sorry."

All I heard was a small grunt in response, not really annoyed or okay. It simply acknowledged that it happened.

Letting myself go a bit, I let my mind wander, something I was starting to learn was a bad idea. _He seems relaxed. Kind of like his muscles receded into his body. His muscles… The soft cut lines on his arms and chest… and abs… I wonder how they feel under…_

The water became cold, my body suddenly fire from my thoughts. Both shame and want ran through me._ I need to stop doing that… It'll drive me crazy if I'm always thinking that way._

Heart banging against my chest, I let out a small, "Kirito-kun?"

Another grunt was sent my way. It wasn't an annoyed one. It sounded more like he was just too out of it to be capable of speech. "Will you kiss me?" _You know you're an idiot, right? Yes… I know. _My query seemed to snap him back to this world.

"Wh-What?! I thought you… but trust… and ethics… clothes…" He scrambled around to create a logical sentence as to why he shouldn't kiss me while we were both naked. It seemed he wasn't going to be able to though.

"Just don't try anything. I… I k-know I can trust you Kirito-kun." I drew out the kun on his name, trying to show confidence, though I was starting to tremble at simply the idea of it.

"I don't want…" he sighed out.

"You don't want to? But…you…but." Now it was my turn to be shocked. _He didn't Want to? He, a naked teenager, didn't want to kiss another naked teenager with no chance of ramifications? _My heart dropped.

"I don't want to hurt you," he restated. _Oh… Oh! So then… he does. _

"You won't…" I reached my toes out, searching for his, giving his foot a light tracing.

Making small waves, I saw Kirito wade towards me, stopping about a foot away, making sure to keep a safe distance between us. _He really is scared. He really does care…_ Taking a step for the last foot, I lightly touched his chest and leaned up, waiting for his lips. Feeling his breath on me, I knew he was hesitating, even if only an inch away. I heard him swallow and close the gap, brushing lips with mine lightly. Holding him in place, I kissed him back softly, trying to reassure him.

After a moment, I felt something in him change. His lips became… more. His breathing became deeper. His pressure on my face became stronger. Slowly a trace of wetness met my lips, and I opened my mouth, allowing him entrance. Taking my fingers, I traced down his chest, taking in his muscles, lower towards his abs, trying to relish in the feeling of them.

Rising up to meet him better and deepen the kiss, I felt the water line recede down my body, though I made sure to make sure it didn't expose me. As I did, I felt his hands reach out and encircle my waist, one going up to stroke my back, something I've come to love. We stayed kissing like that for a few minutes, enjoying the simple touches on his chest and my back, as our mouths danced. _ I could stay like this forever…_

Feeling him shift again, his extended arms slowly pulled my body towards himself, trying to become closer. Normally I would have loved it, but being naked… it was a bad idea. _I'm not ready for that. Nope… _More firmly placing a hand against his chest, I felt him shut down, mouth halt, body stiff, suddenly aware of what he was doing.

Letting me go, almost forcefully, Kirito turned around and scrambled up the side of the water, then sprinted out of sight.

**Well that was a long chapter, kinda. I hope it makes up for being such a long waited update. I'm sorry it took so long again. Also, sorry that well, ^ all that happened. I think I made Silica too old in character. Idk, It's late. I'm about to post this and it's 6am. *Yawn***

**Anyway, love to hear your comments, raging or not, and what you think about the story. Hopefully next chapter sooner than this one.**


	12. Pina

**So, sorry for those who didn't like that last chapter. Like I said, within a few hours of posting it I lost a few followers. **

**Shawn- I know I'm a tease with my chapters and cliffhangers. XD Sorry, but you'll have to put up with it. Hopefully I'll update fast enough to satisfy you. :D**

**Anyway, I'm trying to make my updates faster. I was recently caught up in a realllly good teen titans FF, Coincidence and Misunderstandings. If you're a fan check it out. **

**Also I'm going on a trip Thursday so my plan is to get one chapter out on each story by then. Hopefully**

**Anyway- enjoy, I hope**

Still stunned, I stared at the trees that Kirito had disappeared through. _Well that was… unexpected. I must have really bothered him with that._

Slumping backwards against the edge of the pool, I sighed, resting my head on the bank. _I was the one who forced him in that situation._ _Should I have just let him…? _Snapping back up, I realized the implications of my own thoughts. _Of course not! That… I… He… NO! _Shaking my head vigorously to dispel the thoughts, I decided being alone in the water wasn't nearly as relaxing as when he was with me.

I got out, reestablished the ethics code, and put on my sleepwear. Heading back towards the camp, I looked down at myself and laughed lightly. _It's kind of awkward to be in the woods in this. Oh well. _

In the darkness of the forest, I tried to take my time walking back to give Kirito ample time to calm down and get back to normal, but there was an eerie feeling surrounding me. _Like I'm being watched._ In the end, I too ended up running towards the faint light of the campfire.

Stopping suddenly at the clearing, I blushed as Kirito eyed me amused. _Maybe I should have worn something else… You realize what happened five minutes ago, right? Yes… And you remember what he saw this morning, right? _My blush deepened at the embarrassing memory. _Yes… And him seeing your 'nighties' bothers you?_

I frowned at my inner voice. Sadly, it was as annoying as often as it was right, which was most of the time. "ca-chan?"

"Huh? What?" Apparently I spent a lot of time lost in my own head; Kirito must have called my name numerous times.

Chuckling at my lack of composure, he spoke "I was just saying that now is a good a time as any to bring Pina back to life. With the length of your orange status, it'll be too late by the time we reach town." _PINA! I totally…forgot. I was so focused on Kirito-kun that I forgot my best friend… I'm sorry Pina._

Smiling brightly to hide my inner lacerations, I conjured up my menu and retrieved both PINA's HEART and the PNEUMA FLOWER. Reading the flower's instructions, I looked at the feather in my hand, grinning genuinely now. _Oh Pina. Things are going to change, but you will always be my friend. _Rereading the flower's description to be sure, I tipped it, the petal releasing a single drop, landing on the feather. Watching the feather become engulfed in a swirling white light, I felt the flower dissipate from my hand. Soon the moving light became more violent, letting of a strong stream of wind. Covering my eyes, I felt the gust gradually die down, and before my eyes lay a beautiful blue dragon. Raising its head, Pina appeared to be coming out of a deep slumber. Eyeing me, the feathery dragon let out a loud, "Kyuuu!" and jumped into my arms. [I can't find if Pina has a gender anywhere. Ug]

_Oh Pina…_ Holding the softness close, I buried my face into the plush feathers as I felt a small tongue licking the side of my head. "I missed you Pina." I received soft 'Kyuuu''s in my ear as response, something I forgot I was so attached to. Still holding my friend in my arms, I turned to a smiling Kirito and felt a few tears fall on Pina's tiny head. She shook them off with a strong wag and continued to purr. [Yes, I'm calling it a purr. Get over it. XD]

"Thank you, Kirito. You've made me happier than you realize." _He kept me alive to see my friend again. After the turmoil over the last day, I still remember what he did for me._

"I'm sorry that I let your little friend die in the first place."

Walking over to him, I held Pina up to him in greetings. "Pina, this is Kirito, the one who saved us. Kirito, this is my best friend in SAO, Pina." Giving him a curious look, I saw the dragon raise up and fly a circle around his head, landing on his hair. Reaching its long head down, it looked at an upside down Kirito from very close, and let out a small, "Kyuuu?"

In response, Kirito reached a finger up and scratched its head. Pina licked his forehead a few times in approval and then flew off again, this time landing on my shoulder.

"Well I'm glad you two get along." Stifling a yawn, I looked up at the time. "So, I guess we should get to sleep then…" _I used to sleep with Pina. But now I want to be close to Kirito… That won't be weird right? I could have both… maybe._

As if to resolve my conflict, Kirito spoke up, "Actually, I'm going to stay up. You take the sleeping bag." He motioned to the dark brown bedding slightly behind him. "Someone should keep watch. I don't know much about this floor and I want to make sure we're safe. Next time I'll make sure to have a tent and more sleeping bags so it will be safer. You get some sleep."

"But… Kirito." _I wanted to sleep with you…_ Not sure I could even pronounce those words without freaking out at their connotation, I simply nodded and climbed into the bag.

Holding Pina close, I eyed Kirito's back, stiff and straight, as he sat cross-legged with his sword flat on his lap. Watching his slow breathing as he watched the world, I allowed the heat and crackle of the fire, as well as the purring of my dearest friend, lull me to sleep.

* * *

I felt myself jolted awake, my ability to breathe compromised by a tickling sensation. Shooting up I took deep gasps of air and surveyed my surroundings, thinking something terrible had happened. Looking up at me, Pina let out a questioning, "kyu?" Closing my mouth as my breathing steadied, I felt again the sensation. Reaching up my face, I pulled a long blue feather out of my nose and held it in front of me. _A feather… in my nose. _I couldn't help but giggle at the situation and I calmed down.

I looked towards Kirito, seeing his head lolling up and down, attempting to stay awake. Sighing lightly, I crawled towards him. Gently, I stroked his back. "Kirito-kun. Come on. It's time for bed." Glancing at the clock, I realized the sun would be up in a few hours but he needed sleep nonetheless. He responded with short grumbles and nonsensical protests. "You're exhausted. You can't be a watchman like this anyway, just come. Pulling at his arm, I slowly dragged him towards the sleeping bag. He moved with me, though he was basically asleep.

Somehow, I was able to get him to climb in to the bag and curl up. Seeming to relax, he breathed heavily with sleepiness, one eye slightly opened towards me. "Si…ca…chan…" Smiling at how adorable he was when he was this tired, I put my finger over his mouth and shushed him. "oin… me…ease?" _Join him? Well since he asked so nicely. _Laughing at my own joke, I tentatively climbed in with him, becoming face to face. Readjusting, Pina flew and landed on top of the bag, curling on top of us. Looking Kirito's face deep in his barely conscious eye, I reached forward and gently placed my lips on his. At first, I felt his lips move in reaction, then stop and rest, having finally fallen asleep. _Asleep while kissing me. I'll have to get his attention better next time. _

Pushing my head against his chest, I reveled in his warmth and closed my own eyes, falling asleep once again.

* * *

_Mmmm… soft._ Steadily becoming more conscious, I heard my alarm for my early morning peace going off in the back of my head. Waving away the noise to signal my being awake, I opened my eyes slowly, being presented by a wall of black. Looking up, I saw Kirito's still peaceful face, his arm draped around my back lightly and his breathing slow. _I should let him sleep… But… I want to…_

Making sure he wasn't in any position to again rip my clothes to pieces, I raised myself up, resting my palm against his cheek. Leaning forward, I placed a small kiss on his forehead and held it there. Feeling him stir under me, I waited until I head a faint "ica-chan."

Lowering myself again, I peered into his groggy but conscious eyes. "Ohayō Kirito-kun."

"Oha-mmm" I silenced him with my lips, taking advantage of him before he could run away again like last night. _Mmm._

Surprising me, I felt his arms hold me close, embracing me tightly. Finally releasing my lips, he chuckled, "Now that's a way to wake up."

* * *

Sitting around, Kirito and I 'enjoyed' a small breakfast of the same foods that dinner was comprised of: his barely soup and bread and the rest of my cheesecake. Pina was off to the side, enjoying a small pile of peanuts, his favorite food. [I'm going with boy after one reviewer said Pina was]

"So I wanted to say something." Kirito started, pulling my interest away from the awful 'food.' Noticing my sudden attention, he looked away and continued. "I just wanted to apologize for last night is all." _Oh… his leaving so suddenly. _"I…um… I just didn't want to do something I'd end up regretting, you know?" His hand reached for the back of his head and scratched nervously. "I just… you know… I'm a teenager and all." He finished, leaving his true meaning unspoken, though he didn't need to say it. _He thought he would do something to you out of pure lust, so he forced himself to run… I see._

"Nuhuh. You don't need to apologize. It was kind of my fault anyway. I…asked you to." Situation suddenly becoming tense, we went back to eating in silence.

After a few minutes and the food having long disappeared, Kirito spoke up again. "Oh! So I had something for you." _Something else for me? Wasn't the wine, food, and embarrassing amount of clothing enough? _Navigating his menu, I watched Kirito pull something out of the air and hold out in his palm to me. "Would you mind wearing this?"

Leaning forward, my face drained at the sight, two small rings adorned with symbols and patterns of swords. Holding my hands up in astonishment I felt my nonexistent heartbeat rise. "Ki.. Ki… KIRITO!? I… We just… I CAN'T WEAR THAT! I mean… I really like you but, still!"

Eyeing me puzzled, Kirito looked down at his hand, then back to me. Suddenly his eyes widened with shock. His surprise broke into a fit of laughter, all the while making me more and more confused. "Aha… Ah...haha… Whew. You thought. I just… wow. No, no, no. I'm not. I just." Struggling for words as his laughter took over again, he tossed one ring to me. "This is an experience ring. Here, put it on."

Still baffled at what was going on, I put it on my finger and watched as he adorned himself with the other. As the rings slipped on our finger, a menu popped up in front of me and in front of my companion. On it listed our names and a percent meter, currently set at 5%.

"What… huh?" _I'm so confused._

"Let me explain," Kirito started in a more controlled voice. "When we are in a party, whoever deals the most damage to an enemy gets the most experience. That is only in team fights though. If we were are still in a party but fighting, say, floors away, then the experience would mostly go to the one fighting, with five percent split in to the rest of the party for simply being in a party. With these rings, you can change that." He moved the percent meter on his menu and it simultaneously moved on mine, reaching 100%. "Like this, I can fight the front lines and you will still get all the experience."

Taking all this information in, I sat there looking at him. I'll get ALL the experience? "But what about you? You need to keep top levels right?" He couldn't simply be that selfless, could he?

Pursing his mouth in mock contemplation, he looked at me and answered, "I guess I'll just have to work harder, wont I."

**So not the strongest of cliffhangers but I'm glad I got the chapter out. Now to work on that other chapter for my other story. Hope you liked this. I'm getting my plans together for future chapters. Hope you like them.**

**As usual, I love reviews and PM's about my stories. :D**

**-Furr**


	13. Messages

**So, It's been almost a month since my last update? Is that right? Shitttttttt. I'm really bad at this aren't I? Sorry. I just couldn't get myself to sit down and write a chapter for this. Thank you, though, for waiting so patiently.**

**Ninofire-Glad you like it. I have special plans for the rings.**

**Alica-Glad you brought that up. The rings are game breaking. Ifff people knew about them. I have plans. *evil grin***

**Daffy- Well I had thought about it but I want to save that for when she's more used to him. It'll, how you say, Pop Up at a random time. XD**

**Kiwi-Thank you for the compliment and if you think of anything you want to see in it specifically let me know.**

**To the rest, I've messaged you about your reviews.**

**I reread my whole story today and I have to say, It's not as good as I thought. I contradict myself a few times and pop things up weirdly. But, I will keep it going and hope to improve in the future chapters.**

**Like I said, I am moving around the timeline for my own desires. I know that the section I will be going in to is supposed to be 2 ish months later, but oh well. If you're that picky, well, I don't know what to tell you.**

**Afterpost update- I wanted to use arrows for messages but apparantly ff say no. So yay. I'm using brackets to make it easier for you to read.**

**Enjoy**

_Work harder. He's going to work harder. But didn't he already have to work nonstop to acquire the strength and levels he has now? _Mulling his words over, I saw Kirito stand up in my peripheral. "Well, I should head out then." _Wait, what?!_

"You're leaving? But it's early. We barely woke up. I thought you'd want to…" I trailed off, not sure where I wanted to go with that sentence. _Why does he have to leave all of a sudden?_

Rubbing his head sheepishly, the black swordsman looked around the camp. "Well, I just. I need to get to work as soon as possible. I really want you to be able to level up and be around me. But first you need to be stronger, so I'm going to go get you stronger. It would be better if you were higher in level, right? Even if…"his voice died as he frowned towards the embers on the ground.

"Even if…" I stared up at him confused. _What would happen?_

"You know…" he started. "If you decide you don't want…" he stumbled around, looking for a dignified way to finish his sentence. He lost that battle, letting out a shamed, "me."

"Kirito-kun…" I sighed out at him, a bit made of sadness and attempted comfort. Getting up myself, I walked over and wrapped my arms around his tense waist. Resting my cheek against his chest, I shook my head slowly. "That's not happening any time soon. I've never felt this strongly for someone else before. Okay?" I felt myself being enveloped in his arms, relishing in the warmth.

"I… haven't either Silica-chan."

"Do you have to go right now though?" Pulling my head away from the fabric, I looked up at him. "Could you stay for at least a few more minutes? I mean, you barely slept last night."

"Well, I guess I could stay but I don't know what we would do in such short time…"

"Well… you know…" I began. He looked at me blankly. _Oblivious pain in the… _Pulling out of his arms, I brought my hands up and stared at them, tapping my fingers together anxiously. "I mean… if you…" _Where was the commanding and confident Silica from our previous sessions? Maybe she only appeared when I didn't look him in the eyes. _"Nevermind. You can head out." My words were a bit shaky.

"Are you sure?"

Shoving out a quick smile, I nodded and said with fake poise, "Go get 'em. I'll just hang out here today."

"Good idea with your orange status. Make sure you keep the ring on and at 100%. And make sure you don't get seen, okay?" He looked at me with importance. _He sure takes this seriously…_

Nodding to show my conviction, I watched as he turned and pulled out a teleport crystal. Speaking out the name of what must have been a town on the front lines, he vanished.

* * *

The next few hours consisted of me sending a message or two to the hardworking Kirito while organizing my inventory. Now that I had time to waste as it was, I decided to take a closer look at all the clothing that Kirito had bought me. First going through the nightgowns and pajamas, I made three piles: ones I liked, ones I didn't really see myself wearing, and ones I thought Kirito might like. Turning towards the third pile I noticed a common occurrence. Apparently I thought Kirito had a thing for darker colors and more revealing clothing. _Well, he is a guy. Wouldn't he like that stuff?_

[Hey Kirito-kun. I hope you're being safe. Don't be reckless okay? I was just wondering what your favorite color was?]

After taking a third look through the piles, I left them there and sighed. Opening the menu, I materialized all the underwear he gave me. Feeling suddenly shy even with no one around, I realized I still didn't know what to think of such a gift. _Might as well just get over it._

Halfway through a process like the nightgown one, I heard a light *Ding*

[Don't worry Silica-chan. I only hit red health four times in that last battle. Black seems to be my style these days so I figure that. Why?]

I typed back in haste, not realizing just how much I spilled of myself.

[You what?! You're not allowed to hit red ever! You could die Kirito-kun! I couldn't live with that! I need you to come back safe to me every day and every night. Got it?]

Hitting send in a fit of worry and a small huff towards the idea that he just has a terrible sense of humor.

Turning back to the task at hand, I continued to add to my 'approved' pile, my 'unapproved' pile, and my 'possible future with Kirito' pile. The third one contained all the lacier, more see through, and revealing pieces. Basically my adult pile.

Looking around myself, I realized just what a sight it was. A girl surrounded by mountains of clothing in a plethora of colors, in the woods. I let out a small giggle at the overall audacity when a familiar *Ding* rang out.

[Silica-chan. Please understand that I work alone. Hitting the red zone is quite common for me. I wasn't being funny when I said I only hit it four times. Some days are a lot more hectic and wasteful for health potions. Even with lack of sleep though, I seem to be okay. Also, don't forget what I said. Don't get my hopes up with talk like that.]

Sighing in defeat knowing that arguing over messages was pointless, I reread that last sentence. _Don't get… His hopes up? His? He really believes I could just leave him, after everything that's happened…_

I took my time in my reply this time, considering his words and what we spoke of. 'I'm solo.' 'It's been a long while since… '

[Kirito-kun, when is the last time you spent time with anyone outside of clearing?]

His reply came instantly, being short and cutting.

[Since I killed them]

_He… Oh Kirito…_

[Kirito-kun. For now, please take a break. Go find a shady spot and enjoy yourself. Please. For me.]

_I'm going to have to talk to him when he gets back. He needs to understand that he's not alone anymore…_

[Well I am unusually tired. I haven't done a sleepless grind for quite a while. I'll message you later.]

Smiling lightly, I knew I had more questions for him about his habits and lack of a social life, but for now I would take solace in the fact that he was resting.

* * *

[Silica-chan. I can't go back in to the dungeon. There's someone here I can't leave. She could be sleep PK'ed. I'll see you tonight.]

Sitting on the sleeping bag with Pina sleeping in my lap, I stroked him lightly, lingering on Kirito's message.

_She…_

**So this is short but I wanted to get SOMETHING out since I'm so slow. I will try to speed up and add another before the weekend. Let me know what you think. I felt weird writing this. Like I lost my groove for this story. It feels harder because I want to stick to canon while coming up with stuff. Idk**


	14. Overdramatic

**So whilst working on My Onii-Chan, I couldn't get past 1k words. So I took a few days to think. I came to the conclusion that,,, I have no idea what to do. So instead I had some ideas about this story I liked. So here I am.**

**Once again, Ima apologize about updating so slowly. Gomen and arigato for your patience.**

**Shaynon-Sorry that they are slow but I'm glad you're enjoying the chapters. Yes. Jealousy amongst other things are happening.**

**Stargazer- Yea. I want to keep certain things canon though. I think they can be very useful to me. Plus it will give people an idea for timeline and things I refer to without having to write extra. For example, you know the murder scene is coming up. So if I am non-specific or alluding to things, you should be able to understand what I mean without having to completely rewrite them solving the murder.**

**Thanks again for all the reviews. It helps a lot to see what you all think as a writer. I take any criticism you care to offer. I've also found that I take flaming very well. Take a look at the reviews for my "Giving Up" story if you don't believe me. It'll make you laugh at how hard they flame. XD**

**Anyway, enough wasting your time- Enjoy**

_Who's the girl he has to watch over? I thought Kirito didn't know many people. Although, he did say he was on speaking terms with… _!

I sat up instantly concerned and rattled. _He's probably spending time with Asuna. THE Asuna. Asuna the flash. Asuna the desire of men's hearts across Aincrad. He, personally, is spending time with her._ I rolled that thought in my mind, trying to wrap my head around it._ And… she's sleeping? So they just decided to nap together? _ I felt betrayal burn inside me, then serious regret for being presumptuous.

I felt my bitterness increase. I hated the feeling. I had always believed that people were generally good and honest. I had always had a bright outlook when I could afford to. But now…

_Kirito wouldn't… he couldn't… He's a good guy. I can trust Kirito-kun. I know I can… I think._

* * *

[I know you said a few hours but I'm worried. Everything okay? Still with your friend?]

I felt my resolve shaking as I sent out my message to Kirito a few hours later. He still hadn't returned and I had tried my hardest to not bother him. I knew he was trying to simply keep her safe. I knew he was just the kind of guy where he couldn't let someone be vulnerable to a free killing, no matter who they were. As I found out though, my mind cannot withstand hours of endless worry with nothing to distract myself. It was all I could do to not pet the feathers off of my best friend as he tried to comfort me. Eventually I snapped, sending the previous message out in distress.

I stared off into space awaiting the *DING* that I knew would be Kirito easing my worries. With a deep composed breath, I clicked open his reply.

[Actually, she just woke up. She invited me to get dinner. We're going to be a while. I'll come back soon.]

…

…

[Okay]

I pulled myself up, wandered to the pond from the night before, and dropped face first into the water.

Floating face-down into the water, I watched as small streams of light broke through the flowers on the surface, dotting the cave shaped crevice. I knew my actions were overdramatic, diving into a pool of water fully clothed and floating like a corpse, but I felt like I needed it. It seemed to soothe me a bit. I also knew deep in my mind that I was overreacting, but after hours of worry and then he sends a message like that, I couldn't help but break a bit. I was so used to being used by parties and then left when real fighting began or whatever; it just felt like a similar hurt getting that message.

The creeping water seeping into my clothes no longer felt calming after several minutes. Instead it was just uncomfortable. Removing them with my menu underwater so as to not have to change position, I tried to reassure myself. _He'll be back. He said he would. He just… needs to have dinner with her. Well at least he'll be eating well, much better than the 'food' he makes himself. _The lighter feeling of only water touching my skin slowed my heartbeat to a more serene pace.

Getting over myself, or at least attempting to, I sat up in the water and leaned back against the bank. I opened my mouth to take in my first breath in several minutes. My large breath though, exploded in my face, turning into a loud sob. In a childish fit, I yanked the ring off my finger and threw it at the closest tree, not really sure what I was doing. _I'm being a child. I'm just…_ I felt my friend nudge my head as I rested it on the flowers on the bank, bitter tears running down my face silently.

_I hate you Kirito. I hate you…Kirito… I… Lo…_

**Again, suppppper short. But I wanted to get it out. I thought it would be a decent cliffhanger. Also- That was so much more depressing than I thought it would be… Or than I had planned…. Fuck**


	15. Biting Jealousy

**The more and more I write this the older Silica becomes and more OOC she acts… well….. oops.**

**I'm going to chalk it up to her being changed by these events in her life and yadyadyada I'm going to continue writing now.**

**:D**

**Sorry for the wait times btw…**

**enjoy**

I stood on the hill overlooking our camp from the previous night. I was astounded at just what a beautiful view it was. Barely able to see over the treetops, the virtual sunset cast orange light over the edge of the map, small beams breaking through the trees and kissing the ground where our gear and campfire lay. Our 'special' pond was hidden amongst those trees, _a place I would always cherish, _I thought as I remembered embracing Kirito in the black of night.

"Silica-chan?" a soft voice came behind me. Looking was unnecessary. It was Kirito, here to comfort me.

Turning around, I saw the boy I had grown so close to so quickly coming up to me. Smiling lightly and relaxed, he came up to me, almost chest to chest. "Hey…" he whispered.

"Hey…" was all I could respond. It's the only thing that felt appropriate. It felt like it said more than enough.

Staring at his serene face, I couldn't help notice how handsome he was. When he wasn't in the heat of battle he almost looked younger, his soft face still childlike with innocence. I realized that I had never actually seen him seriously fight; He had just thrown a swing or two in our mission to find the Pneuma flower. Somehow I knew though. Being a solo player though, I was sure that I was the only one to be allowed to see him like this, completely carefree.

"I have a surprise for you." He purred, oozing confidence and delight.

"Really?" I brightened up at this. _He was just… perfect. Always trying to make me happy._

"Turn around." He encouraged.

I complied with his command instantly, putting my trust in him, as mysterious as he was acting. Smiling towards the sun and trees, I closed my eyes, reveling the feeling of him being something I could believe in. Something I could trust. Something I could hold close to me in this world full of death and sadness.

Hearing a jingle, I felt the chilling touch of metal as it met my throat, draping down towards my chest. It wrapped around towards his warm fingers as he tried to fasten it to me. Looking down and lifting the end of the chain in my palm, I eyed the pendant. It appeared to be a blue colored feather. _Pina's feather…_

Feeling the clasp close and him let go of the chain, a breath cradled my ear. "I just wanted to say I love you…"

Eyes wide in shock, I felt the feather replica slip through my fingers. _He…_ "You… love me?... Really?" The world was melting away as I considered his words. Words I, myself, was too scared to mutter.

His breath sent a shiver down my back as it caressed my ear further. Letting out a soft sigh and a chuckle, I felt the boy nuzzle into my neck.

"No."

The chain tightened around my throat as he yanked on it tightly. It would have choked me if choking was possible here. A deep pinching sensation went through my back, right through my spine. Looking down, I saw a blade tip sticking out of my chest.

Then things became exceptionally clear, time slowing down as to capture every horrifying moment. Maniacal chuckles behind me. Virtual blood dripping down my body. Glinting crimson on the tip of his blade. A thrusting kick to my back. The air passing over my face as I was pushed off the… bridge? Falling endlessly into the sky. Then the shattering of a thousand mirrors rang through my ears that I couldn't cover.

"ica-chan"

_Why… Why Kirito…_

"ica-chan."

_Why would you do this to me?_

"Silica-chan."

The sky vanished. The shattering stopped. The feeling of falling halted. My body shivered hard. My neck was in an awkward position. _What?_

Opening my eyes, the bright sun in my face was replaced with the blackness of night.

"Silica-chan." The voice persisted, one all too familiar. "Are you awake now?" The silhouette of the man in black leaned towards me. The light touch of a gloved hand rested on my bare shoulder. It was an innocent hand, with no ill intent, but to me it was a traitor, one out to break me. A mix of my dream and the events earlier in the day started to wash over me like the sound of the crashing glass that still rang in my ears.

Flinching away from the perpetrator, I pushed off the wall of the pool of water and scurried towards the other side, trying to escape the pain those hands would cause me. _Kirito, how could you..._

"Silica-…chan? Is everything okay?"

Cowering away from him, I backed up towards the edge of the pool, staring at the water in front of me. Even though I couldn't see his face anyway, I couldn't meet his eye. "I'm… fine. I'm… um." I searched for a way to explain my reaction. "I'm just not really wearing anything." _Hiding your feelings? What has that ever gotten you? Nothing but trouble._

His response was immediate. Jerking back, he backed up a step and retracted his arm.

"Sorry! I couldn't tell. I just thought something happened to you. Anyway, you shouldn't fall asleep in such a vulnerable state. It's unsafe. Okay?"

I let out a strained, "yes," hoping to end the conversation.

"Uh… anyway. I'm going to head to camp. Come back when you're… ready." Through the extreme discomfort I still chuckled at Kirito not being able to say the 'dressed.'

Watching him leave, I took a few labored breaths, trying to regain my composure. _Just a dream. Just a dream. He wouldn't kill me. He wouldn't lie to me. He doesn't… love me…_

Leaving the water, changing my soaked underwear, and equipping some sleeping clothes, I began to head back. Before I left the small clearing, I remembered something. Turning back, I went towards the tree I threw the ring at. Good thing it was easy to find out of place objects in a game; it seriously stuck out.

Looking at the ring, I considered just leaving it, but after a lot of deliberation, I decided I might as well wear it. _Nothing to lose really._

Trudging back towards camp, I went over the day's messages, rereading them, hoping to find some explanation I missed earlier, something to comfort me. _Nothing._

Looking up, I found I had reached the small embers of our fire and a hunched over Kirito, setting up a second sleeping bag.

Noticing my presence, Kirito looked up and smiled lightly. "You know, it's good I didn't use my [Tracking] skill. That thing can act like night vision with my level."

I blinked in confusion. _How could he act so coolly? How could he be so calm? Doesn't he realize what I've been feeling the past few hours? Doesn't he realize how hurt I was… am?_

"I see…" I muttered out, noticing his expectance for a reply.

"Yea. I should remember to only save that for emergencies or something. Things could turn out… awkward if I don't. On the bright side you'll probably end up with a whole new wardrobe." He chuckled lightly, oblivious to the aura of anxiety radiating off me like the heat from the fire.

"So… how was your date?" I looked down at the food as I asked, slight acidity to my voice. I reached down to scoop some of the, ahem, soup in to a bowl.

"That food's not for you, Silica-chan," he said, blocking my hand.

I looked up at him confused, slightly annoyed. _So what now? We don't have any more cheesecake. What am I supposed to do? I'm freaking orange! I can't even go get my own food! _I felt myself building up in anger at Kirito for not realizing what I had in my head. About to say something, probably something harsh, I felt a softness brush against me.

"Kyuuu," purred my feathered dragon. Melting my anger to a softer puddle of annoyance, I looked at Pina. _Of course he would know my distress. He's my best friend._ Taking a deep breath, I let out a soft smile towards him and petted his head with two fingers.

"Here you go," came from in front of me.

"Wha…" Looking up I found Kirito giving me a plate of, real food. Some sort of meat and rice with brown sauce on it, a decedent aroma emanating from it. _Soy sauce?! No… they don't have that in this game._ _Mm. still smells good though._

I slowly accepted the plate from him, trying to hide my eagerness when I still felt an animosity towards him.

"Arigato..." I let out, sure to keep my manners in check, no matter how I felt.

We sat there for a few minutes, me slowly eating and him watching with a content demeanor. Around halfway through the meal, when things were just too quiet, Kirito broke the silence.

"Silica-chan… we need to talk." My hand froze at this, just about to give a hunk of meat to Pina. Seeing my hesitation, he reached out and snatched it, nibbling my finger in the process. I didn't even notice.

"Okay…" '_Silica-chan, I've fallen for someone else.' Or maybe 'It's just not working. You're too young for me.' Or even, 'Silica, who are we kidding? You're just too immature and have no body. What am I supposed to be attracted to when I have Asuna?' _He didn't even say anything and I felt my heart crumbling…

I put my plate on the ground next to Pina, no longer hungry for food, as good as it was. My little friend just looked at me confused, unsure if I meant to give it all to him. Patting his head with an encouraging smile and dead eyes, he took it as a yes and dug in. _Good thing I have my own sleeping bag; though I would want to find another side of the map so I can be alone. It'll be dangerous though, just being here alone… I could hide for the next few days until my status goes away…_

"Someone was murdered." _Eh?_

"Wait… what?" _What did that have to do with anything?_

"When I was... at dinner, there was a scream and then we found someone hanging and stabbed. Then, he just died… right there in the safe zone."

"And…?" I asked, trying to get everything out of him.

"And it's a problem. There may be a new way to PK in a safe zone, so we're investigating it. I'm not going to be doing grinding for the next few days. I'm working out trying to find out who did it."

"That's it?" I felt silly belittling murder, but after hours of constant worry about one thing, other matters, even death, seemed trivial.

Furrowing his brow, Kirito looked confused at my words. "I think… so?" _Apparently he's clueless as to what's in my head… Well, I never actually told him. I can't really expect him to just know._

"Nothing about leaving?" His expression changed from puzzlement to surprise. "You know, how your date made you realize your feelings? How you fell in love with the great Asuna the Flash? How you're leaving… me" I choked out the last few words, heart pounding and flashes from my dream returning.

"Asuna…? Me? In love with her?" He smiled slowly, letting out a small chuckle, eyes laughing at the audacity of it. I simply stared at him, too distressed at this point to even reply. Eventually he saw no change in my disposition and stopped laughing.

Clearing his throat, he continued. "Silica-chan, are you… jealous that I was invited to dinner by someone else?"

I felt myself snap it the word. "Jealous! How do you want me to be after sending those cryptic messages to me? It felt like you wrote them that way because you were trying to hide something! How else am I supposed to feel?! You leave to work, and then go to dinner with the most famous girl in Aincrad… someone more your speed…" Tears were pouring down at this point but I couldn't pay attention to them, needing to focus on my words and my anger and everything they implied. Especially how this could turn into… the end of us. "All the while, I'm sitting here with nothing to do but read over your messages and think about what exactly they implied. I thought you could tell me anything." My voice started to die down, settling on teary drabble. "I thought we were getting close. I thought… I… I…" _I can't say it… I just can't._

I buried my face into my hands, weeping pathetically, feeling bad about ignoring my dear friend rubbing against me and trying to comfort me.

Around me, I felt Kirito approach sitting on my other side. Slowly a pair of arms wrapped around me and pulled me into his lap, cradling me as I cried.

A minute passed and as I choked out the last few sobs in a disgusting manner, I felt him kiss the top of my head. "Silica-chan." He whispered in my ear, breath tingling me. "I'm not interested in Asuna. She has looks but that's all it extends too. She actually hates me. It was strictly repayment of debt and then business. I… I'm not very good with feelings. I guess that's why my messages were so… unsatisfying. I apologize for that. I just…" He became silent for a few moments. Looking up, I stared at his face, trying to see if he stopped talking to think, or just because he had nothing to say. Turning his gaze at me, he looked into my eyes with renewed vigor. "I couldn't think of anything else but you during the day. Even with that… painful dinner, thoughts of you helped me stay civil with someone who obviously loathes me. I… I really like you Silica-chan. Okay? If you want to take a sleeping bag and go though, I won't stop you."

_I see… So, my brain really was just overreacting… again. He isn't interested in her… That's good to hear. _I nuzzled my face into his chest. "Kirito-kun?" I started after a moment of silence.

"Hai?"

"I have my own sleeping bag."

"Eh?" He let out, shocked.

"I just… wanted to sleep with you last night." I pulled back horrified. "I mean I want to share… I didn't mean… I just… I."

He laughed and shut me up with his lips, kissing me softly. Resting his forehead to mine, he chuckled. "I'd like that." I blinked at his words. "To share that is," he clarified.

Looking at his eyes ashamed, I nodded lightly. Hearing a rustle, me and Kirito simultaneously looked towards the side, my right his left. "Kyuu?" Pina let out, hovering an inch from our faces. We began to laugh at her invasion and cuteness. "Kyuuu."

Startling me, Kirito stood up, lifting me in the process, carrying me to the sleeping bag from last night. Getting situated, him holding me, my head against his chest, and this time Pina on our pillow, we fell asleep.

* * *

Waking up randomly, I saw the emptiness of night stretch out before me, everything bathed in black, the campfire long extinguished. Feeling a chill, I reached out and pulled the blanket over myself. Then, I rolled over and buried my face back into… Pina? Her feathers tickled my face and woke me up further. _Kirito-kun?_

The bed was empty, no sign of my beloved compatriot. "Kirito-kun…"

**Man. I make things realllllly dramatic. Do you guys prefer it that way? Or is it just too over the top to be believable? Let me know. I'm glad I was able to release a decent length chapter for you guys and I'm sorry you had to wait so long. Tell me what you think about it. I know it had a bit of a dark opening,,, and middle, and end. xD Anywayyy.. yea**

**-Furr**


End file.
